Epic 2 : Mandrake returns
by Kiki-DaughterofApollo14
Summary: I made novel of what i think of the sequel to Epic. Mandrake returns and Moonhaven is not safe anymore. Is full of adventure,magic, romance, action, comedy etc. Please review my work if you can.
1. A Flower on the Windowsill

Before:

My Dad used to tell me stories about a world of tiny warriors that protect the forest from the forces of evil. At first I thought he was crazy, so I decided to leave home. When I open the door my dog, Ozzie , escape and I follow him to the forest. When I was still looking for Ozzie, I saw something falling from the sky. When I look down , I saw a tiny figure. Then something fly out of the figure arms and I caught it.

When I open my eyes , I see the tiny figure. It was a women. She told me to take some kind of pod to someone called Nim Galuu. Then a man comes , follow by some kind of soldiers, and takes her in his arms , and she disappears. Then I realized I been shrunk and that the world my dad used to tell me was true. I went on this crazy mission with two leafmen, Ronin and Nod , a snail, Grub, and a slug, Mub. When the fight between good and evil ended. I went back home.

Even though I can't go back , I still stay in contact with my small friends , with the help of dad's cameras. And even though I was desperate to come home. Some part of me, right now, wants to go back so badly.

Chapter 1 : A Flower on the Windowsill

It was a fine morning. The sun shine so bright, it was a good day to take Ozzie out for a walk. I started rubbing my eyes when I saw something on the windowsill. I looked closer and saw a flower. I open the window , pick up the flower and saw that it was a daisy. It was so beautiful. I wonder who put it there? Then I remember someone who will, Nod.

Nod always brings me flower after his missions ( which are always fighting Boggans ) to show me he is ok and alive. At first it was cute, but now is kind of annoying. I mean he is strong, brave, great fighter and an amazing flyer. Why he would think that he won't come back? But like he says, you never know. I put the flower on the vase with rest of them in my nightstand. I got change and went downstairs for breakfast. Just when I was on the last stair, Ozzie comes running toward me, like every morning.

"Hi Ozzie, sleep well " I said, Ozzie bark and went running to the kitchen. I swear I heard things falling and crashing from the kitchen. I enter and saw dad under the table.

"Where is it? " Dad said frustrated. He was looking like a maniac under the table.

"Dad, what are-"

_Bam_. Dad hit his head on the table when I call him.

"M.K. Hi, Good morning " Dad said while pulling himself up. He kept looking in circles in the kitchen for something.

"Good morning, Dad. Umm…Dad what are you looking for " I asked. He kept looking and looking , and I got frustrated.

"Oh, I'm looking for my iPod, I downloaded the sound of the hummingbird to, well, you know the rest " Dad said. He was trying to find some kind of code or sigh or something to find out how the hummingbird answers to the whistle of their owner, what the leafmen do.

"Yes, I know " I said.

"Where is that stupid thing? " Dad said. Just then Dad turn around and I saw in his back pocket the iPod. I couldn't help the little laugh that came out of my mouth.

"Dad, is in you back pocket " I laughed.

"Where is th- What? " Dad look at his back pocket and saw his iPod. " Oh, here it is, Thanks M.K. "

"You're welcome, Dad " I said, still smiling.

"I'll start making breakfast , right away" Dad said. Good I was starving.

"Need any help, Dad "

After I clean the dishes, Dad's GPS of the cameras started beeping. This only meant one thing. Nod.

I went to the monitors and turn them on. There he was.

"Hey " I said. I couldn't help not smiling when I saw him.

"Hey " Nod said with the same smile. My favorite smile.

"I got your message " I said

"Yeah, well I hope you liked it " Nod said a little embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I did , Thanks by the way " I said , still smiling. I couldn't stop it. Even though we aren't dating, I still have feelings for him. Even though he is a leafmen and I'm a stomper.

"You're welcome by the way " Nod said with the smile I love.

"So anything new? " I asked. I always like to be updated at what happens at the Jinn World.

"Well no, except that Mub keeps sneaking on me to see when I'm going to see you" Nod laughed, I laugh too ,an oh-my-gosh-that's-embarrassing laugh. Mub, a slug, has a crush on me and when I'm talking with Nod, he comes out of nowhere. I like Mub , he is funny, sweet and a good friend, but he is a slug and he still doesn't get it.

"Oh, Mub. So how come he is not here yet?" I asked. Is not like we have private conversations all the time.

"Let's say I put him on a goose chase" Nod joked.

"You didn't put anything bad or dangerous on that goose chase, right? I asked. Even though Mub annoys me sometimes , I still care about him. And is not like his rivalry with Nod is simple.

"No , of course not. Just stuff to make him think I went into another direction to see you" Nod assured , but at the mention of " to see you " made his cheeks go pink.

"Alright , I just hope he doesn't eat you when he finds out" I joked. Mub sometimes eats him when he gets mad at Nod, which is gross and I witness that 8 times. Poor Nod.

"I totally hope not" Nod said embarrassed and scared at the same time.

"M.K."

Dad was calling me from the kitchen. I stare where the kitchen is.

" What?" I called back.

" Do you want me to buy some Gummi-Bears vitamins?" He called back. My cheeks went bright pink. Why now Dad.

" Dad, I don't eat does anymore" I called back. Dad sometimes thinks I'm 4 years-old.

" Oh, well ok" He called back. I turn to the monitors and saw Nod give me an are-you-serious look.

" Shut up" I demanded. It was so embarrassing.

" Alright, I'll shut up" Nod laughed " Hey , I got to go , I promise Ronin I'll meet him in Moonhaven before noon" I could see the sad look on his face.

" Ok, umm… Maybe see you tomorrow" I said.

" Yeah, maybe… Well,um…Bye M.K." Nod said ,waving his hand.

" Bye Nod" I said ,waving my hand and turning off the monitor.

I always like talking to Nod, he is an amazing friend and I could tell him almost everything. It's really weird not talking to him, even Mub. Sometimes I even wonder: Is it possible to love world more than yours.


	2. The Queen's Guardians

Chapter 2: The Queen's Guardian

After my chat with M.K., I hop on my bird and lift up. I was going as fast as I can. Ronin will kill me if I was late. Again. Even if I was late like 2 minutes, he'll kill me. I keep flying till I got a glimpse of Moonhaven. I went faster and then I was in Moonhaven. I landed on the ground and there was Ronin. He was standing in front of the entrance to Queen's Jinny place, the one that belong to Queen Tara. I noticed that Ronin visits the Queen daily, and I think because he can feel Queen's Tara presence. I got down from my bird and walk to where Ronin was. Ronin turn and gave me the same look he always gaves me. The you're-late look.

" You're late…Again" Ronin sighed. If I am correct, I am late for only a minute.

"But it was just for one minute, that's a new record" I said. It's true. I'm getting better and better.

" Fine , just this time " Ronin sighed. Was it just me , or did Ronin just let me off the hook. I think he must sick or tired. He doesn't like the idea of me getting late because of M.K." Come the Queen is waiting for us " He walk past the leafmen guarding the entrance and enter to Queen's Jinny place.

" Umm what we're doing exactly? " I asked. He told to meet him here , bit he didn't tell me why.

" The Boggans are more cruel and destructive than ever. There still angry and upset by the death of their leader and trying to get revenge by doing what he wanted. Destroy the Forest. And everybody knows the only way to destroy it is by killing the life of the forest , and of course is the Queen. So I figure that with every boggan attack was a sign to left the Queen alone and unprotective. I promise the Queen that I will have two leafmen with her , but the plan is not going very well" Ronin said frustrated. I could see from the corner of my eye that Ronin's jaw tighten. That wasn't a good sign.

" Why isn't going very well? " I asked. We have an army of leafmen , and I'm pretty sure most of them will love to protect the Queen instead of fighting boggans.

" Well , we already agreed that Grub will stay with the Queen. Is for the snails sake , I don't want him to get kill by a boggan , so we let him the job. But I can't risk losing another leafmen. Theres to many boggans and we as many leafmen as possible." Ronin said. I was going to ask what that has to do with me , but just then , Queen Jinny appear with a wide smile , I couldn't help not smile. She was the queen , but she was still a kid and sometimes she lost control and started acting like one, which i can't blame her. Right behind her was her mother , with a smile of relief. We knelt before her and Ronin spoke.

" Your majesty" Ronin said . He stand up and so did I. " We have already chosen your man. Grub, the snail leafmen will stay with while we fight boggans"

" Oh good, i love Grub. He is really brave and funny. " Queen Jinny giggled. I couldn't help the laugh that escape my mouth when she said that.

" So who is the second man, you said there was gonna be two , right? " Queen Jinny asked , a little confused.

" Yes, your majesty. Theres been a problem with that idea. I can't risk losing another leafmen , so I thought that maybe someone from the kingdom would. Obviously not someone weak , but strong enough to protect you " Ronin said. I don't think someone from the kingdom will be as strong as a leafmen , except Grub, he is kind of good actually.

" Well , maybe , but I don't want to risk the life of one of my people" Queen Jinny said. She maybe be a kid , but that doesn't stop her from taking her job seriously.

" Yes , your majesty. But don't worry I promise wont risk anyone's life" Ronin said. At that , a let a little snort , which made Ronin tighten his jaw. After this I was dead. Queen Jinny look a little scare and unsure. That's when I remember someone who had risk her life to save the forest.

" Your majesty, If I may , but I think I know someone who can also take care of you while we battle boggans" I said. I looked at Ronin ,and he was giving me a are-you-serious-why-didn't-I-didn't-think-of-that me kind of look.

" Really ,Who?" Queen Jinny asked. She looked kind of exited to know who it was.

" You already know her. Her name is M.K. She was the stomper that brought the pod to Moonhaven and got rid of Mandrake's bats" I said. Ronin look at me with a look that I couldn't read , but I'm sure he never had that look. Queen Jinny keep thinking and she burst out.

" Oh yeaa, I remember her. She was the one i brought back to her normal size" Queen Jinny said , with a even wider smile than when we came here.

Before I'll could say anything , Ronin spoke. " You're majesty , you know you that you have to shrink her , right? " Queen Jinny look at him like he was an idiot that didnt know how to count.

" Of course I know that, it will be fun to have a stomper here again " Queen Jinny said , she was really excited to see M.K.

" Yes , your majesty, but I'm you have to get out of Moonhaven and I'm not willing to take that risk , is too dangerous " Ronin said worried. I know what he was thinking. When Queen Tara didn't listen to him , she got kill , and some part of him think is his fault for not complaining about her decision. Queen Jinny also saw the worried on his face ,and I can tell she was thinking the same thing. She turn around took a little flower, it hasn't bloom yet, she look at it then kiss it. It was weird not to see her stick her tongue out and fingers in her temple like trying to read someone's mind.

" Ask her and if she accepts, take this to her and she will shrink " Queen Jinny said while handing the little flower to Ronin. Ronin took it carefully in his hands. The little flower was glowing. I smile at the flower , it was really beautiful.

" Yes , your majesty. Well ask her as soon as possible" Ronin look at me when he said that , I gave him a shut-up look. " And I promise you will be safe "

" I know I would , as long as you are here I'll be safe" Queen Jinny said , with a wide smile , the kind of smile a kid has when he opens his present. At this, Ronin look amused , he look like he was about to hug Queen Jinny. I mean , who wouldn't , she was really nice and funny. The whole kingdom love her, the way she treats people and everything. She reminds me of Queen Tara. I think that's why Ronin takes Queen Jinny's safety so seriously.

" Thank you , your majesty. I will inform you when we get M.K." Ronin assured.

" Thanks Ronin " Queen Jinny said with a big smile on her face. Sometimes i think she takes Ronin like a father, the way she treats him and everything.

" Good bye , your majesty " Ronin knelt before and i did the same.

"Good bye, your majesty " I said.

" Good bye , Ronin and you too Nod" Queen Jinny said. I was surprised when she mention my name , she never really calls me by my name.

When we were outside , Ronin turn to me. " I never thought I would say this, but you did a great job out there , except for the snort buut I never thought of M.K. " Ronin said. I was shock that he gave me credit , but I was more thinking of M.K. If she said yes , she will be back and I could see her in person again, not from a camera or something like that.

" Yeah well that kind of pop into my head you know" I said. Even though I always wanted to fine an excuse bring her back , but this kind of pop into my head. And I'm glad I did.

" Mmjmm" Ronin said. He always mocks me when I say her name or come back from a chat or video or whatever that's call.

"I'm serious... Anyway ,why did you want me to come with you, but more importantly , when are we gonna ask M.K.?" I asked. Does were the two questions that had me curious.

" Well I thought that maybe you could help me with this so I brought you so you could see the plan, but I didn't thought you will come up with something" Ronin said. I don't know if it was a compliment or an insult. " Aand since you been talking to M.K. for a while now" he gave me that stupid look he always gives me when I talk about M.K. " So I though that you could take right now" Right now.

" Why so soon?" I asked. I mean I don't care , but I don't know if that will be ok with M.K.

"The sooner , the better. Besides I think will be better for Queen Jinny safety , those boggans don't quick that easy" Ronin said. He was right. Each week we have a fight with the boggans , and they keep coming with more and more. How do they do that? And there getting more cruel and destructive each week , which is bad for the forest.

" Alright, I'll take you there, but let me warned you that we might have somebody following us" Ronin look worried at me. " Don't worry is not a boggan, is more slimier than a boggan" I joked.


	3. The Decision

Chapter 3: The Decision

It was 3:00 in the afternoon when I heard Dad's GPS of the cameras beeping. Now. I though Nod couldn't see me again today. I started to get worried and went to the monitors. When I turn then on , I saw that Nod wasn't alone. He was with Ronin. Excitement went through me. I haven't seen him since my last time in Moonhaven. I wonder why he was here?

" Ronin" I squealed. " Oh my god, I can't believe it. I missed you. What are you doing here?" I said. I was so excited to see him. Even though he was scary sometimes, he was a great friend. He always cares for the people he loves. Even Nod , which annoys him a lot.

" Hi M.K., missed you too. So I here because we need help" At the mention of that my heart started to beat fast. Was it what I think it was?

" What kind of help?" I asked.

" Well, you see, the boggans are more cruel and destructive than ever. They been upset by the death of Mandrake that there becoming more powerful, and it means that the Queen is in danger. I figure that the boggans are attacking so we can leave the Queen , unprotective. So I decided to leave two leafmen with her. I let Grub stay for his sake, but I couldn't risk losing another leafmen. So Nod here came with the idea of you , so you can take care of the Queen while we fight. Don't worry is temporarily, when all this is over you can go back home. I promise you'll be safe. Is your decision to make, and I will like now cause time is running out and we need another person to take care of the Queen" Ronin said. I was shocked. Me. Going back to Nod,Ronin,Mub,Grub and everybody else. Of course I wanted to go back, but one thing was holding me back. Dad. I don't what he'll do without me , but then it was temporarily. I turn around and saw Dad watching me with a sad look on his face.

" So your leaving again" Dad said. I was so depressed now. The sad look on his face make me want to stay, but they needed me.

" Hold on a second" I said to Ronin and Nod. I walk up to my Dad.

" Don't worry Dad. Is temporarily, besides they need me. I'll come back. I promise" I said. The sad look on his face change.

" Yeah, they need you. I'm so proud of you M.K." Dad said. He gave a me a hug and turn to look at me. " Well, go for it." Dad encouraged. I went to the monitors and face Ronin and Nod.

" Ok, I'll go" I said.

" Really?!" Nod asked. His eyes were wide with surprised and excitement. I swear if he could , he'll jump up and down like a kangaroo.

" Yeah, you guys need me. ' Many leaves, one tree ' remember" I said.

" That's the spirit " Ronin said. I was so excited that I was going back, then it hit me.

" Ronin, if I'm going to stay to guard the Queen, Were will I _stay_?" I asked. If I was going to stay, I needed somewhere to stay. I wonder is it in Moonhaven?

" Don't worry, I'm sure the Queen will be happy to let you stay in Moonhaven. " Ronin assured. But then another thought hit me.

" Should I pack my stuff or..? " I asked.

" Don't worry we have enough clothes for you" Ronin laughed. I totally regret asking that. Then another hit me.

" Is the Queen going to shrunk me or is there another way" I asked. Again.

" Actually the same way you got shrunk again, don't worry we have it all cover" Ronin assured me. Again.

" Ok. Sooo when am I going to leave?" I asked. Even though I would ike to leave now ,but I will like to stay another day with Dad.

" Well, it will be good to leave now, but I thought that maybe you wanted to stay another day with your dad" Ronin said. Obviously I wanted to stay one more day with Dad.

" Yeah, well tomorrow it is." I said. Nod look like he was going to exploded of excitement. I mean I'm excited but I don't think as much as Nod.

" Then is settle. Meet us right here at noon." Ronin said.

" Alright, well Bye Ronin, Bye Nod" I said.

" Bye M.K., and Thanks" Ronin said. With a smile so sweet, it almost made me blushed.

" Bye M.K. Can wait to see you tomorrow" Nod said. He was trying to play cool , but that couldn't hide his excitement.

" Me too" I said and turn off the monitor. I turn and saw Dad with a sad and excited look.

" Well, I'm leaving tomorrow at noon." I told him.

" Yeah well I hope you come back soon, you know" Dad said with the sad look again.

" Dad, you don't have to worry. Besides I'll go back and I can tell more about then to help with are research" At the mention of this, Dad face turn from sad to excited.

" Oh yeah, and you can find out how do those hummingbirds answer to their whistle" Dad said super excited. I knew that will cheer him up.

" I will Dad, and thanks. You know maybe I could try to convince them if they can shrunk you so you can explore their world" At this, Dad eyes almost pop out of his head.

" Oh myy, that will be great. I can find if my studies were and also about their cultures , and traditions and-" he started talking fast and I couldn't help but laugh at it. If that happen that will freak out, but not bad , but good. In fact I was freaking out too. I was going back. Where my friends and Nod where. Nod. I was so excited to see him again, but not as him to see me. I wanted to hug him. To see him face to face. And I was even excited to see Mub. I gotta admit that I miss his jokes and the sweet things he always says to me. I was so excited that I couldn't even sleep. Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever.


	4. Back to Moonhaven

Chapter 4: Back to Moonhaven

I woke up next morning. I couldn't even think ,only that I was gonna see my old friends again, especially Nod. I even wonder if he even got any sleep. Yesterday he was gonna exploded of excitement. I even wonder if Mub heard our conversation. Mub. He must be planning stuff for both of us. Oh, Mub. And Grub, I will like to know about his job as a leafmen, well as a leafsnail. I got off bed and went to the kitchen. I was surprise to see my Dad this early. He made fried eggs and toast. Dad never cook this, only when he has discovered something new or if it is a special day.

" Good Morning, M.K. Great day isn't" Dad said. I don't know why he was like this. Maybe because I'll get to research our research for him.

" Good Morning, Dad" I said. A little confused ,but excited for today.

" Hey I was up all night and "

" You were up all night?" I interrupt. Why would he do that? Wait I think I know why.

" Yes yes, well I was inventing this" He said. It was a phone , but with a satellite on top. What was that?

" What is it , Dad? " I asked

" Oh , is a phone that you only text. I thought it will be unique for you to write to me all the things you learn about them" Dad said so excited that he's eyes almost pop up out of his head.

" Why thank you, Dad. This will be great" I said. I think it was a great idea. Better than talking of course.

" Well, you should be getting ready" Dad encouraged. It was weird. I thought he will be sad cause he wasn't gonna see me for maybe a long time, but I guess the idea of going back and explore the world he is been studying for years was even better. I gotta admit is better this way. I don't want to see him sad cause I was leaving.

" Ok Dad ,and thanks" I said while giving him a hug. I was really gonna miss he fast talking and obsession with the leafmen. Even though he was crazy. He was the best Dad ever.

Noon came by, and it meant that it was time for me to leave. I couldn't wait to leave, to see Nod and Mub and Ronin and Grub and everybody else. I was on the porch , ready to leave. I turn around so I could say good bye to Dad and Ozzie. I knelt down so I could say good bye to Ozzie.

" Bye Ozzie, be a good dog" I said. Ozzie bark and started linking my face. "Ozzie ,no kisses" I laughed. I got up and face Dad. The sad face came back.

" Good bye Dad, I promise I'll text you everything I'll learn from them" I said while I give him a hug. " Love you Dad "

" Love you too, M.K. " Dad said. I let go and turn around. I took a deep breath and walked to the forest. I turn around and wave good bye at Dad, he wave back. I kept walking to the forest, to where Nod and Ronin where waiting.

I kept walking till I was in front of the tree where Dad's camera was. I tried to find any sign of them , but I couldn't. Just then , I heard the sound of wings. I turn saw 3 hummingbirds coming straight at me. They all landed in the ground and I knelt down to get a better look. They all look blurry , but I could catch some of their movements. Then , Ronin lift up his arms and let go of something. It was like the first time I got shrunk. The thing went flying straight at me and... I caught it.

The world started spinning and spinning. The trees grew bigger and the grass grew taller. Then everything stopped spinning. I open my eyes and look around me. I was small. I was two inches tall again. I got up and look around. There he was. Nod. He was looking at me in total surprise and shock.

" M.K.?" Nod said. I could see in his eyes that he cannot believe what he just saw.

" Nod?" I said. I couldn't not believe it either.

" M.K." Nod said, excitement in his voice.

" Nod" I said, almost a scream. I got up, and went running to him. He did the same. We both bump into each other and I hug him, and so did he. He twirled me in the air and we started laughing. He put me down and we face each other. It really looks like we haven't seen each other for a long time. He look more cute and a little more mature. We look into each other eyes and that's when we realized we weren't alone. We let go of each other's arms.

" Umm" Nod said, while clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck. Awkward.

" Yeah, umm hehe" I said. It was a little embarrassing.

" So, You're here. I can't believe it" Nod said, with much more excitement in his voice. But just then, something slimy got between. Mub.

" Well believe it, leafboy. I told you she will come back for me" Mub said , looking at Nod in the eye. He turn to look at me. " M.K. What's up baby girl? " I couldn't help the little giggled that came from my mouth. I look at Nod, he look annoyed.

" Hi Mub" I said. He look pretty much the same. And was still the same.

" Missed me" Mub said with a flirting look. It look so funny that i could burts out laughing.

" Yeah Mub, missed you too" I said. At that Mub gave Nod a I-told-you-so look. Which made Nod smirk. That's when I noticed Grub, I think he was in the lookout for boggans."Everything clear, Grub" I called. He turn and look at me.

" Yeah, everything is clear. I guess they're afraid to show up" Grub said, Nod snort at this. " Well , I guess were safe for now. Hey M.K. how are you? "

" Great. And you Grub, how is work?" I asked him. I wanted to know how he was doing with all the leafmen stuff.

" Good. Lot of boggans attack, but we always take them down, right" Grub nudge Nod in the ribs." And now I'm one of the protectors for the Queen, but you already know that. Since you and I are going to work together" Mub gave Grub an you-better-stay-away-from-her look.

" Alright is time to go. " Ronin said. I haven't noticed him.

" Hi Ronin, is good to see you" I said

" Hi M.K. , good to see you" Ronin said. " Ok, enough chit chat. We gotta go ,Queen Jinny is waiting. And the boggans could attack any minute now. Let's go" Ronin put both fingers in his mouth and whistle. 3 hummingbirds came from nowhere and landed in front us." Nod you take M.K. , I'll take Mub. Grub you stay on the back and keep watch for any signs of boggans"

" Yes sir" Grub said. Nod gave me a smile, my favorite smile. It made me blush a little.

" Come on M.K. Lets go" Nod said. He gave Mub an I-think-I-won look, which made Mub give him a nasty look. We walk up to his bird and he jump on in his saddle. " Come on" Nod said while lending me his hand. I grab it and hop on the bird. " You better hold on, Ronin doesn't like it when were slow, especially with boggans attacking daily" Nod said. Just when i was about to tell him ok, he went lift up and we were flying. I let out a scream. Is been a long time since I rode a bird. Nod laugh.

" Everything ok back there?" Nod asked.

" Yeah, is just that is been a long time since, you know, rode a bird" I said.

" Oh right, well don't worry you'll get the hand of it again" Nod assured. But i wasn't paying attention to him. I forget how amazing flying was. It was an amazing view. Why did I ever leave this place? Started looking around when I noticed that Mub was keeping an eye on Nod.

" You know that Mub is keeping an eye on you, right" I said. It was really weird and uncomfortable to have someone always checking you out.

" Yeah, he always does, but I think this time is gonna be worse since you're here" Nod said. It was kind of true. That meant that i couldn't hang out with Nod without having Mub watching over us.

" Here we are" Nod said. I look around and saw a familiar place. As we got closer and closer , I could see a giant stone and then , closer and closer, I recognized the place. It was Moonhaven. I was back in Moonhaven.


	5. Moonhaven

Chapter 5: Moonhaven

I forgot how beautiful Moonhaven was. The big rock, surrounded by green and the leafmen guarding every entrance, and the sunlight surrounding every angle.

We landed in front of the big rock. Nod hop down of the bird and held both arms up so he could pull me down. I put both arms on his shoulders and he put his in my waist and put me down. We look at each other for like 10 seconds and we both look another way. I wanted to be alone with him, to talk to him and hang out or whatever. Ronin started walking toward us.

" We are going to introduce you to the Queen. Then a leafmen will take you to your room. Don't worry we already have clothes for you in the room." Ronin said. He led the way to where I guess is the Queen's house, but it turn out to be more than that. My eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful garden. It was like a garden but with a roof of flower petals. In every side of the garden was grass. Tall ,but elegant looking grass. In the middle where like hundreds of flower, making some kind of roof. The flowers petals were violet and beautiful. Just out of nowhere the Queen appears along with a women who I think must be her mother. Ronin, Nod, Grub and Mub bow to her. I was the last one to bow. Ronin stand up and so did I.

" Your majesty, we did as you tell us and we brought here M.K., one of your protectors and guardian." Ronin said. The Queen look at me and gave me a wide smile, to wide. I smile back.

" Oh goody, so that means that I'm safe while you battle the boggans" The Queen said, excited. I felt bad for her. Been so young and already in danger. I think she thought that been protected mean no danger to her, which it wasn't.

" Well, from been attacked by the boggans, but don't worry will keep fighting until we figured out the boggans plan" Ronin assured. The Queen look frighten, but she kept her up.

" Very well, now M.K. I'm so glad you're here and that you left your home just so you can help us. You don't know how that means to me." The Queen said. I could see her eyes sparkle, like she wanted to cry, but of happiness. Just by seen her made me wanna cry too.

" 'Many leaves, one tree' right" I said. At this the Queen eyes widen with amused. I'm sure if she could, she'll run toward me and give me a hug. I wanted o give her one too. I mean all she is going through at such a young age.

" Well I guess were done here. I'll send you a leafmen so he can show you to your room. See you tomorrow " The Queen said , like we where gonna have a play date or something.

" See you tomorrow too, your majesty" I said.

" Oh please call me Jinny." The Queen said. What a pretty and curious name? I think Jinny was really excited to have a girl in the palace that she could hang with.

" Well, see you tomorrow, Jinny" I said, I gave her a wide smile and she gave me an even wider one.

" Good bye, your majesty" Ronin said and bow. Then Nod, Grub and Mub did the same.

" Good bye" Queen Jinny said. Then we all turn around and walk outside. The sun was till up. Once we got outside a leafmen approach to me.

" Excuse me, but I'm here to take you to your room. Queen's orders." The leafmen said. From the corner of eye I could see Mub give the leafmen a nasty look. I gave Nod I quit look and saw that he was trying not to complain.

" Oh right, well..." I turn around to face them all." I'll see you guys later" I said.

" Of course we will , baby girl" Mub said and winked at me. It made laugh a little, but I think Mub didn't know why exactly cause he gave Nod an take-that-loser look.

" Don't worry, we'll be here and if you need any help , just ask" Ronin said. I think he was happy to see me, cause every time I look at him he gives me a good old smile.

" Well, I will just, umm... I'll be here if you need me" Nod said while rubbing the back of his neck.

" Thanks " I said. I gave him a sweet smile and he gave me my favorite smile. " See you later" I wave at him and turn around to where the leafmen was.

" Ready?" The leafmen asked.

" Ready" I said. I follow him. We pass the entrance to where Queen Jinny was, we pass what i think must be the place where the pod bloomed. He keep going then I noticed some stairs , they look like spiral stairs, that's when I noticed that the stairs surrounded the big rock , up up up it go. It was dizzy climbing the stairs, the stairs where spiral so we were climbing in circles. Then what i think was the third floor ,I saw an entrance covered with vines. The leafmen walk through then, and so did I. I saw two doors on each side, it wasn't that big the hall was really small. He open the second door to the right and led me in. My eyes widen went I look around me. It was so beautiful, well everything here was beautiful. The bed was an open flower, it look really comfortable. At my right was a tiny closet, the doors were made of leaves. At the right side of the bed was a nightstand made of wood. In the middle was a little coffee table made of wood. On the left wall was a dresser, but no mirror. I got closer and saw a hairbrush, which I think is made of wood and something that I don't know about." Thank you so much" I said.

" Your welcome. The Queen said that you'll be eating with her. And that door leads to the bathroom" I turn and noticed a door next to the closet. A bathroom? I thought they shower on rivers and well the rest I don't know. " Oh , and one more thing. You see that bell on top of your bed" I turn and saw a flower that look like a bell. " When the Queen is in danger or needs help that bell will ring." The leafmen said.

" Oh well ok, umm thanks again" I said . I gave him a smile and he smiled back.

" Have a good day miss " He said.

" You too" I said. He smile and left. After he left and I went to the closet and open the closet doors. It was full of clothes. There were 6 long sleeves shirts, 3 made of leaves and 3 made of white rose petals, 3 pairs of pants, made of some kind of fabric, I wonder where they got it?, and 3 skirts, made of violet petals. On the floor where 5 pairs of slippers, made of leaves and petals. I took off my old clothes and put on a shirt of leaves, Some pants and some leaves slippers. Before I left, I went to check the bathroom. When I open the door, my mouth fell open. It had a sink, but it was like some kind of bowl of leaves on a stand and a some kind of teapot on the side fill with water. On the other side was a toilet made of wood, I didn't have the courage to look at it. And there was a shower, well without a shower. It had a bucket on the side fill with water, which I guess Is that you throw the water and shower with it. There was a small shelve and there it was some rose petals. I open them and saw a liquid inside it. This must be the shampoo and soap. I put them down and remember something. I looked for my jeans; search the pocket till I got it out. The little phone Dad gave me; I took pictures of my room and send them to my Dad. I put the little phone on my nightstand and went outside. When i got down, I saw Nod throwing stones to the river. I wonder what he will think of my new look. Before I could go to him I check that the coast was clear of Mub. I wanted to have some alone time with Nod, we haven't seen each other for a really long time. Mub was nowhere to be found, that was weird, but I didn't care I knew he was safe. I took a deep breath and I walk straight to where he was.


	6. The Fireflies

_**Thanks guys for all your reviews, I'm really glad you all like my fic, because his is my first fic ever and having all of this is really touching. So I just wanna say thank you guys sooo much and pliiiz review my work. Thank you. xoxo  
**_

_**P.S. This chapter is gonna blow the minds of the NodxMk shippers. So if you're ready then read it, but trust me you would want to scream. Love you.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Fireflies

I was walking right to where Nod was, when Nod pick a little stone and throw it. It went soo far that my mouth fell open. He was really strong.

" Nice throw" I shouted. Nod jumped and drop the little stone he had in his hand. He look at me, and I could see the happiness in his face. I knew what he was thinking. We had a chance, a chance to be alone and hang out.

" Hey, umm... You look nice" Nod said, with my favorite smile. He rub the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. It made me blush when he said it.

" Thanks " I said, while pulling a string of hair behind my ear. We stood there for a couple of moments, so I decided to break the silence. " So how things?" It was a really silly question, but I didn't want things to go awkward between the both of us.

" Great. Well you're here and Mub is not spying on me so is been great" Nod said. When he said "you're here" he blushed and rub the back of his neck. He look really cute when he did that. And Mub wasn't spying on him? Something really weird is going on. Mmm… I wonder what it is. But before I could wonder what it was, Nod spoke.

" There's something that I want to show you, would you like to see what it is?" Nod said while he held out his hand. I blushed. I remember the first time he show me something and it was amazing. I wonder what will be this time? That's when I noticed the sun was falling. That meant night was coming.

" Is gonna get dark soon, you know" I said. I wanted to go, but what happens if Ronin finds out and blames Nod for it.

" That's the idea, but I'm not going to say what it is." Nod said, with my favorite smile. I looked at him, and took his hand. " Don't worry, if the boggans attack, I promise I won't let anything happen to you" At this it made blushed. Again. Nod took his hand out of mind and put to fingers into his mouth and whistle. A hummingbird came out of nowhere and landed in front of Nod. He hop on and held out his hand. I grab it and hop on too. " Better hold on tight" Nod said and he lift up. I hold on to his waist, which I think he must be enjoying, I try to see where Nod was taking me. A couple of moments past when Nod dive and we landed on a tree branch. What he was going to show me? Just then the sun was gone and the moon was up. But I could barely see it since we were in such a dark place. What was Nod going to show me in such darkness?

" Nod, what are you going to show me, is so dark" I said. It was really dark and I couldn't even see Nod. I grab his arm so I wouldn't lost him.

" Good, so I guess is now is the time" Nod said. Time for what? I got a little scared at first, but then Nod knelt, cut a piece of the tree branch and throw it to the tree in front of us. I didn't know what he was doing, until a light came from the tree. A little light flash from the tree. I step forward, letting go of Nod arm, and tried to look closer, but then the whole tree light up. It was soo beautiful and gorgeous. The tree light up like a Christmas tree. I tried to look closer and then noticed what made the tree light up. Fireflies. There where Fireflies in every edge, side, angle, in every part of the tree. Fireflies cover up the whole tree, it was so magical. My eyes widen and widen at the sight of this beautiful sight. Then the fireflies started to flash on and off. It was definitely like a Christmas tree. And the thing was that my favorite holiday was Christmas. It was soo gorgeous . I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I remember that when Nod take me on a deer ride, fireflies appear, they were the same. It was too magical and gorgeous that my eyes widen so much that I think my eyes will pop out of my head. Then I was brought back to reality when Nod touch my shoulder and stand right beside me.

" You like it" Nod asked. I could feel him smile and I picture my favorite smile.

I couldn't take my eyes off the fireflies.

" No" I said. I saw Nod's face go sad when I said that, so added quickly. " I love it" I said with the widest smile I ever had in my life. With that Nod's face turn from sad to relief. I could feel his stare on me. I was still looking at the fireflies. I was so happy, the fireflies were so beautiful that they could bring happiness to anyone who saw them. I turn and saw Nod staring at me, I was correct, I looked at him and hug him. I could see he didn't expected this, but I had to.

" I missed so much, Nod" I said. I was so happy that he brought me here, but I also was happy cause I got to be with him. Nobody else, Not even Mub which was still weird but I let that go. I didn't want to ruin the moment. It was just Nod and me. That's all I wanted since I got here.

" I missed you too, M.K. You have no idea" Nod said. It made blushed. And when he said that he hug me more tightly. I wanted to kiss him, kiss him for this wonderful day. But I didn't know if I wanted to do it. I mean I want to, but I think it will go a little too far. Maybe I could kiss his cheek or maybe just hold his hand. I got to say I like holding his hand. We stayed there for a moment, still hugging, then we let go of each other and looked at each other. Nod hazel eyes look beautiful in the light. I wanted to kiss him, but I thing know if to do it or not. Then I saw Nod leaning and I started to lean too. We started to lean to each other. We were just few inches away, when the hummingbird _peet_. We both looked at each other. Awkward. Nod cleared his throat and rub the back of his neck. While I pull a string of hair behind my ear. I looked at him again and took his hand. He look back at me, surprised. I smile at him and he smile back at me, my favorite smile.

" Umm… I think we should, you know, go before Ronin finds out" Nod said. He was still smiling and I couldn't help but keep smiling at him. Every time I saw I smiled. I nodded.

" Yeah we should go. I start _guarding _Queen Jinny tomorrow" I said. Nod let out a little laugh. He look at our hands and started playing with my fingers.

" Yeah. More like a _play date, _Queen Jinny is really excited that you're here. She never has someone to play with, only with her mom, but she is excited that one of the girls gets to play with her. She is even letting you eat with her. Nobody has ever eating with Queen Jinny, except Ronin, of course." Nod said, with a little mocking. He look up at me and smile. " Let's go" I nodded. We walked to the hummingbird, hand-to-hand. We got on and Nod lift up. We still had our hands together. I didn't wanted to let go, and neither did Nod. We landed on the left side of Moonhaven. Maybe not to drag attention to ourselves. He hop down of the bird, still holding my hand, and help me down. We look at each other for a moment and then Nod spoke, as always.

" Well, I guess see you tomorrow" Nod said, still smiling.

" Yep, see you tomorrow" I said. I looked at our hands. I didn't wanted to let go. If I let go it will feel like when I was leaving that we let go of each other. But I had. " Good night, Nod" I said.

" Good night, M.K." Nod said. We both look at our hands and them slowly, with let go of them. I smiled at him and turn to were the stairs where. But then something came to my mind. I turn around and lucky Nod was still there. I walked to him and kiss him on the cheek. I looked up at him to see his eyes wide with surprised and then he smiled at me with my favorite smile, but this time was sweeter than ever. I was going to pull a string of hair behind my ear, when Nod hand pull a string of hair behind my ear. I stood there, shocked. The way he did it, it was slow and soft. I looked at him in the eye and smiled the sweetest smile I could give. He smiled back, with my favorite smile, is he ever going to stop.

" Well, see you tomorrow. Good night, Nod" I said. He took my hand and squeezed it.

" Good night, M.K." Nod said, Smiling. We let go of our hands and this time I went straight to the stairs. I kept climbing until I heard the sound of a bird lifting up. He was gone. My stomach turn a little, but at least I was going to see him again.

I went up to my room and started looking for some kind of pajamas. I open the closet and saw a little drawer on the side of the closet. I open it and saw 2 nightgowns. Even thought it wasn't my style, they look kind of comfortable. One was made of white rose petals and the other one of violets petals. I took the violet one and put it on. Then I went to my bed and hop on it. It was so comfy and nice. I think it was more comfortable than my bed.

I shut my eyes closed and thought of the first thing that came into my head. Nod. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. I mean, we spending it alone, no Mub, I mean, it was perfect. It was all I was hoping to happen when I first got here. And tonight I dreamed about Nod too. Best night ever.


	7. A Play Date with the Queen

Chapter 7: A Play Date with the Queen

The sun was right on my face and I couldn't sleep anymore. I stand up and rub my eyes, then I put myself back on the bed. I couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't even believe that last night was real. It was amazing. I mean, Nod and me. Alone. That never happens, well in the video chats sometimes, but not like this. I got off bed , still smiling. I wonder if I'm going to see him again today? I hope so, but I don't think this time will be Mub free. I took off my nightgown and put on a white rose petals shirt, some pants and a violets petals skirt. I put on my slippers and went outside. I was walking down the stair, when I saw them. Mub and Grub. They were goofing around. It didn't take long for Mub to noticed me.

" M.K. Good morning, baby girl. Had a nice sleep. Dreamed about me?" Mub said, he winked at me. I let out a giggled and yet again, Mub took it the wrong way.

" Good morning, Mub. And yes I had a nice sleep." I ignored his question. I turn to look at Grub." So, Is everything alright, no boggans? " I asked.

" No, everything is alright. The boggans don't stand a chance with this" Grub said, proudly. I let another giggled, which like Mub, took it the wrong way. Then I remember something.

" Hey Mub, I didn't see you after yesterday after we got here. Where were you?" I asked. I could see Mub's eyes widen a little. I didn't have to read his mind to know that he said ' yes '.

" Well, baby girl. The Queen told Grub that she was bored , so he came to me and I went to entertain the Queen, you know, like some kind of Royal clown." Mub said, a little proudly. A Royal clown. Now that's something that will fit Mub. I laughed a little at the thought. Well, that made more sense. You couldn't help been loyal to the Queen, especially Queen Jinny which she is the sweetest thing. Nobody would like to see her sad, not even me. That's when I remember that I was meeting Queen Jinny for breakfast. " Want me to tell you some jokes?" Mub asked. I laugh a little and yet again, Mub took it the wrong way. He winked at me and I did everything in my power not to laugh or giggle. It just the way he do it, It makes you want to laugh.

"Thanks Mub, but I have to go. I'm eating with Queen Jinny. Bye Mub and I guess see you later Grub." I said. I waved at them and turn to where Queen Jinny's place was.

" Bye , baby girl" Mub said.

" See you later, M.K. Is there any sign of the boggans , just tell me" Grub said, proudly.

" I will Grub" I said. I kept walking till I was in the entrance, guarded with 6 leafmen. Why do they even need me here? I kept walking, thinking that one of them was going to stop me. Nothing happen. I kept walking till I was in. I forgot how beautiful it was. I kept walking until I was in front of the violets. There was no sign of Queen Jinny.

" Queen Jinny?" I called. Just out of nowhere, Queen Jinny appears behind a stem. Her eyes widen at the sight of me here. She went running toward me and hug me. Tightly. I hug her back, I didn't wanted her to feel bad.

" You're heeree!" She said, super duper excited. She let go off me and grab my hand. " Let's go. Mom is making honey sandwiches." She said, while dragging me to her house, it was behind of all the flower. It was made of daisies, of lots of daisies. They were of different colors: blue, purple, pink, yellow, and orange. The daisies didn't have stem. The house of daisies had 2 floors. We got closer and I could see that the door was made of wood. Queen Jinny open the door and let me in. It was a really nice place. " This is my home" Queen Jinny said. It was really pretty and colorful. The living room was small, it had a wooden sofa with pillows made of petals and a coffee table of wood. At the other side was the dining room, which had a wooden table with 4 wooden chairs. And the kitchen was in behind the dining room, it was kind of small. It was made also of wood and leaves. I was surprised to see a stove, but that's when I noticed that it was a stone that was lit by the sunlight and it became really hot. At the end of the room where the stairs, made also of wood. " Mom! M.K. is here" Queen Jinny shouted. Queen Jinny's mom came from the stairs and smiled at me.

" Hi, my name is Flora. I gotta said I'm really glad that you came here just to protect my little girl." Flora said, while panting the top of Queen Jinny's head.

" It was nothing. She seems very nice and happy" I said. At that Queen Jinny giggled and Flora gave me a wide smile. I also smiled at her. I was glad to help Queen Jinny. Plus she was too young, and she needed protection, so I wasn't gonna refused.

" Well, breakfast is ready. Since I know you're new to this kind of food, so made honey sandwiches , you know, as a head start." Flora said. I was. I was even nervous. I didn't know what they eat here anyway. " Sit down. I bring it to you" Flora said. I did as she said and sat down on the table. Queen Jinny sat on the chair beside me. Flora came with 2 plates and place them in front of us. I look at it closely. It was bread. But how? I took the sandwich and ate it. I could see Flora and Queen Jinny stare at me, to see what I think of it. It was like bread, only that it tasted like it was made of a flower and nectar. But it was really sweet, especially with the honey. Flora and Queen Jinny were still staring at me. I swallowed and spoke.

" It's really good and sweet" I said. I could see the relief on their faces. Queen Jinny took here sandwich and started eating it.

" Oh good, well I'm glad you like it" Flora said. She took a sandwich and started eating it.

After breakfast, we started talking about the boggans attacks and the leafmen always been so busy. Which depressed me a little, cause it meant that Nod and I won't have much time to hang. Then Queen Jinny took me to her room to play some kind of board game. It was really pretty. The walls were made of daises and her bed was a flower just like mine, but I didn't know the flower name. She had a dresser right beside her bed. She open a drawer and got a box out of it. We started playing the board game which was kind of familiar to Popper Magic, but without the popping. We started talking and joking around while we play. It was going very well till Queen Jinny said something that shocked me.

"Is there anything going between you and Nod?" Queen Jinny asked. I stood there shocked. How did she know that? Did Nod tell her anything? Did she saw us last night? I tried to hold myself together.

" Why would you think there's something between the two of us?" I asked, curious, but also a little annoyed. So she wouldn't suspect a thing.

" Well, before you left you guys kissed, and always talking on that thingy on the tree, and the way you guys look at each other." Queen Jinny said. She let out a giggle. I forgot that. I forgot the whole kingdom saw us.

" Well, there's nothing between us" I assured. Even thought there was, but we weren't dating.

"But you liked him, don't you?" Queen Jinny asked, in some kind of mocking and curiosity. Oh man. What do I tell her? Should I tell her the truth? Maybe. I don't know what to say. I'll just say it.

"Well, kind of." I said. And Queen Jinny started giggling like crazy and saying ' Oh my daisy'. I started to turn red. " Is it too obvious?" I asked. She nodded.

" Oh yes. Even my mom thinks there's something between the two of you" Queen Jinny said. What? Her Mom? That's just great.

" But please don't tell anyone alright. Not even Nod." I said. Even though that he kind of knows that.

" I promise. Our little secret" Queen Jinny said. She was so funny and sweet.

" Thanks. Now how about we keep playing so that I can beat you" I said. I took the dice and started rolling it in my hands.

" Oh no you won't" Queen Jinny said. We kept playing and joking around almost all day. She was really funny, nice and sweet. She was even like a sister to me. But even though that we were playing and joking around, I was still keeping a look out of any signs of the boggans. Once the alarm sound I had to take Queen Jinny to some basement to protect. That's what Ronin told me. When the afternoon came, Grub will take my place. Grub sleep in the day to do night shift. I felt a little bad for him, but he wanted to prove himself. I went to my room, just then when I past the entrance to the place where the pod bloomed. I saw him. Nod. He was talking to Ronin. Just then Nod got a glimpse of me ,and smiled and waved at me. Ronin smiled too. I smiled and wave at them. I started walking up to them, when something happen. The alarm. The alarm was on.


	8. Boggan Attack

Chapter 8: Boggan Attack

I was shocked. The alarm went off. That meant a boggan attack. I look around me and saw Ronin and Nod running toward me.

" Take Queen Jinny to the shelter. And don't leave until were back" Ronin ordered. Ronin put on his helmet and whistle, then a hummingbird was right in front of him. Other leafmens already lift up. Nod went running to where they were. He was leaving to battle the boggans. I got so worried. I needed to say something.

" Nod!" I shouted. He turn and look at me. " Be careful" I said.I didn't want him to get hurt or injure. Even though he has come out alive on the attacks before, but he never really tells me if he got hurt or injure.

He looked at me and smiled.

" I'll try." He shrugged. I smiled a little. Maybe he was now a leafmen and is always fighting boggans and keeping watch, but he is still Nod. I stood there a few seconds when I heard footsteps coming straight at me. I looked up and saw Nod. He kissed on cheek and looked at me. " I owe you that one" He said, smiling my favorite smile. I smiled back. He turn around put on his helmet, whistle, and got on the hummingbird.

I touch my cheek with my hand. The way he kissed my cheek was nice. I looked around me to see Mub give Nod a very nasty look. Oh great, when Nod gets back Mub is going to eat him. Again. That's when I remember something. What am I doing here? I need to get the Queen. I started running when i remember someone.

"Mub come on you need to hide" I said while waving my hand toward me. His eyes widen and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

" I knew you weren't going to leave me alone, baby girl" Mub said. I rolled my eyes and went running to Queen Jinny's house. When I was on the entrance, there were no leafmen. I guess every leafmen has to battle. I entered and Queen Jinny was standing in the same place as always. As I got closer I could see her face, scared and terrified, same as her mother. But Flora was because her daughter was in danger. Grub was standing in guard, protecting the Queen.

" Come on we have to get to the shelter" I shouted. I grabbed Queen Jinny's hand and went running to where the shelter was. Grub took Flora, and Mub was following us. I kept running to the little forest of violets. Running and running, until I found it. It was like a trunk, but it was made of violets stems. It had a hole on the bottom. " Come on, let's go" I shouted. We crawl in and that's when I saw it. There was a little door on the grown. I open it and saw some stairs. " This way" I pull Queen Jinny to the stairs, then Flora, Mub, Grub and me last. I shut the door and walked down the stairs. I could see light, I kept walking till I was facing a room.

It was small, but comfortable. It had 2 flower beds, a wooden sofa with petals pillows, a coffee table, 2 wooden chairs, a little storage full of food and a wooden desk. In the walls where little lamps that seem to be lit by a tiny ball of light. Queen Jinny look terrified, but not as her mother. We stayed there a long time. 15 minutes, 30 minutes, 45 minutes, an hour, an hour and a half. Grub and Mub were playing some kind of cards game that was on the desk, when I heard the sound of wings. I got up and climb the stairs. I open the door a little and listened. It was definitely the sound of wings.

" There back" I shouted. I heard footsteps and Queen Jinny, Flora, Grub and Mub were by my side. We ran outside and I could see the leafmen aproaching. There was something odd about them. I swear I saw more leafmen leave to battle. They can't. But how? Nod always told me that there were no death or loss when they battle the boggans, well since Mandrake died. Then the leafmen hit the ground and hop down of their hummingbirds. Ronin was the first one and he didn't look good. He had bruises all over his face. I ran toward him.

" What happened?" I asked, scared. All of the leafmen were injured. This time the boggans got really away with it.

" They were...huff... So many and...huff... Stronger, they were so aggressive...huff... We loss 7 leafmen...huff...so we had to abort the mission...huff... To keep everyone safe...huff" Ronin said, exhausted and worried. I looked around me. They were all injured and it looks like they lost more than 7. That's when I noticed that something was missing. Well, actually someone. Nod.

" Where's Nod?" I asked, worried and scared. What if he got killed? Or badly injured? Or got out but is lost? Or kidnapped?

" He stayed behind. When we abort the mission...huff... He decided to stay to get the other leafmens...huff... Don't worry he should be back any minute" Ronin said, with much more worried in his voice. I got so nervous, but couldn't help get the fact that Nod will risk his life to save other people. He was so brave. I got so worried, but just then more hummingbirds came by. I was so relief, there were more leafmen and Nod was with them. I hope. They hit ground and I tried to look for Nod. But he wasn't. Ronin noticed and I could see the worried look on his face.

" Where's Nod?" Ronin asked, serious but really worried.

" He is on the back. A boggan grab him when...huff... We were ready to lift up...huff... He is really injured. He is with Bill and Charry" The leafmen said. Nod was really injured. At this Ronin's eyes widen with worried and he went running to the back to look for Nod. I went running too. Just then two leafmen drag a body to a giant leaf and took him with them. I froze. He was been drag. How bad was he injured? I hold myself together and went to Nod. Ronin was beside him and when I got there I gasp. His face was full of cuts and some bruises. His gut was cut with what appear to be a knife. He looks awful.

" Oh my god Nod" I said scared, almost a whisper. The cut he has on his gut wasn't pretty. I wanted to hug him so badly.

"Its gonna be alright M.K." Nod groan. How could he say that? Does he even know how bad he is? "Ronin" Nod moan.

" I'm here. Don't worry you going to be alright" Ronin said. Him too. I truly hope he is right.

" Ronin" Nod moan again.

" What?" Ronin asked, worried but curious.

" I saw him... He was the one who grab me... The one that pull me of the bird" Nod moan. What did he mean by ' I saw him'? I started to get more worried, but also curious.

" Who? Who did you saw?" Ronin asked, now more curious, but he had a scared look on his face. I got scared too.

" Man... Mandrake... He's stronger and... More powerful... He's back, Ronin... He's alive"


	9. Nursery

Chapter 9: Nursery

Ronin and I frozed. They took Nod to the nursery while we both stood there frozen. Then we turn and looked at each other, both shocked and scared. Mandrake was back. That meant that nobody was safe anymore. And more stronger and powerful. That was even worse. He'll do anything to get revenge on us. To Moonhaven. To the forest.

Ronin was having a meeting tomorrow with the leafmen, including me. Ever since Nod mention yesterday that Mandrake was alive, the leafmen had been more advanced and more protective than ever, but also worried. Nod was still in the hospital. The doctor got to heal the cut with some kind of potion, but he needed to rest. After I finish breakfast, I thanked Flora for the food and went to the nursery , which made Queen Jinny giggled. I went to the nursery and tried to look for Nod's room. When I finally found Nod's room, I knock and the sweet voice answer.

" Come in" Nod said. I open the door and walked in. Nod's eyes widen with surprised. " Hey" Nod said, smiling my favorite smile. I been thinking that maybe my favorite smile is he's normal smile.

" Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked. I sat on a wooden chair that was next to Nod's bed.

" Better than ever. I can't wait to get out of here. The doctor won't let me go till tomorrow. Not even get out of bed, well only to you know what. But still is unfair" Nod complained, while he crossing his arms. I giggled at this. It was totally Nod, he always complains, like a child.

" Well at least you get to go to Ronin's meeting." I said. I think it cheer him up a little, cause he uncrossed his arms and took a deep breath.

" Yeah I guess." Nod said. He grab my hand and looked at me. " What about you, had a nice play date with Queen Jinny?" He asked, but also mocking. I rolled my eyes and squeezed his hand.

" Yeah. She is really nice and sweet and funny. Her mom is really nice too. She always invites me to eat at her house. You know you where right, Queen Jinny is really excited that I'm here. She even let me to her room to play a game that I don't remember. But I gotta say that it was really fun. I don't have brothers or sisters, so it was really fun to have someone who treats you like one." I said. It was true. She was almost like my sister. And her mother remind me of my mother, but I let that thought go. I don't want to start crying.

" Yeah. She is really sweet. You know she always wanted to have a sister. I guess you been here got into her head and started imagining you as a sister. You know she sometimes calls Mub so he can make her laugh. I gotta admit he is really funny" My eyes widen in surprised. He never compliments Mub. Nod noticed this. " Yeah yeah, well I can't denied alright. Don't go telling him alright." Nod said. I laugh at this. It was really funny to see him like. " Well, yeah see even calls Mub. I don't know, but sometimes I think she doesn't have any friends, cause if she had they will be right here playing with her. I feel bad for her. Sometimes I go to her to , you know, cheer her up or something. Ronin didn't approve of this, but later let me cause he knew that Queen Jinny didn't have someone to talk to, is bad even for a child." Nod said. It was true. If she didn't have any friends or someone to talked to was bad for her since she is a child.

" Yeah. But she seems happy with all of us here, especially me cause like you said, she imagines me like a sister. You know I used to get that a lot from my friends. They said that I was always like a sister to them. My mom used to always say 'How can someone not like you?' I mean is kind of true, but not everybody likes me." I said. I mean it's true. You cannot be liked by everybody, there's got to be someone that doesn't liked you. My mom sometimes didn't get that, but I think she did that because she loved me.

" I like you" Nod said. I looked up and saw him staring at me. I looked at him. I wanted to say that I liked him too, but his gazed made me lost my words. I smiled at him and looked at the ground and pulled a string of hair behind my ear. Then Nod lifted my chin with his hand so I could look at him. Our eyes met. Nod put his hand on my cheek and started leaning, and so did I. We were really close, when someone knocked on the door. Nod let go of my cheek and looked at me, embarrassed. I was too.

" Nod is me" Ronin said. Did he had to come right now.

" Come in" Nod said, annoyed. Ronin enter and when he saw me he gave Nod a mocking look. Nod gave him an shut-up look.

" Hi M.K. How things with the Queen?" Ronin asked. This is the first time he ever asked me that.

" Great. She is really sweet and nice" I said. If I had a nickel for every time I said that.

" Yeah she is. Nod I came here cause I need to know exactly what happen. I hardly doubt that Mandrake will show up just like that" Ronin said. I almost forgot about that. I was gonna ask Nod what happen, but it slipped my mind.

" Well, I remember me calling to the other leafmens and when I knew they weren't any left, I lift up and someone grabbed. It drop me to the ground and it put a knife in my throat. I heard this familiar voice. Then when I open my eyes I see Mandrake. He was laughing and the order boggans were laughing too. Then the leafmen came and attack. I kicked Mandrake and the knife cut me in the gut. Then Mandrake yell for the boggans to catch me. I went running but one grabbed me by the ankle and started beating me up. Then Bill drag him away from me and took me to the bird. Then I remember me been unconscious and dizzy and been brought to Moonhaven. That's all I remember." Nod finished. I was frozen. Nod went through so much, felt really bad for him. I wanted to hug him. It must had been an awful experienced. Ronin kept looking at Nod, serious but with worried in his face. I think he couldn't believe it either.

" Very well. Well you should rest. I want tomorrow at my meeting. I'll leave you alone with M.K." Ronin said, but in a mocking voice. Nod gave him a look and Ronin smirk and then he was gone. Nod looked at me, embarrassed. I giggled and took his hand.

" I still can't believe you went through all of that. I feel really bad." I said. It wasn't a pretty thing, I mean it might be hunting his nightmares. To see the thing you fear the most in front of you, is like having a heart attack, especially if that thing was supposed to be dead.

" Yeah me neither. Honestly I thought I was going to died, but…" At that I shudder a little. The thought of Nod been killed was horrifying. I think I love him too much to lose him. Nod noticed and started rubbing my hand with his thumb. "Hey, come on. Don't worry I'm fine look, I'm alright. Don't worry I promised I'll do everything in my power to be safe and not get killed, alright" Nod assured. He smiled at me, with my favorite smile. And I giggled. He looked at me and kissed my cheek. I looked at him. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. " You know , that night, the night of the fireflies, I have to admit that I didn't stop smiling. Ronin says that even in my sleep I was smiling, he didn't stop mocking me all day." Nod laughed. I laughed too. That happen to me too, but not sure if i slept smiling.

" Me too, but I'm not sure if in my sleep. I'll be surprise if I didn't" I laughed. Nod laughed too. He started playing with my fingers, like he did on the night of the fireflies. I blushed at this. He was just too cute and sweet. Then I remember when he kissed me on the cheek yesterday. It was really nice. Then another memory came to me.

" You know, when you kissed my cheek yesterday, Mub gave you a very nasty look, you know. I thought he was going to eat you again" I laughed. Nod laughed too. He always likes when he makes Mub jealous, but hates when he gets eating.

" Yeah, I'm glad Mandrake grab me" Nod joked. I gave him a very serious-scared-worried look. Nod laughed a little at this. " I'm joking alright. I radar get eating by Mub, then been grab by Mandrake any day" I rolled my eyes. " I'm serious" Nod laughed, but annoyed.

" Alright, but still you did scare me there. When I saw them drag your body I frozed." I said, you could heard the scariness in my voice. Nod looked at me, worried and a little scared. He squeezed my hand.

" Hey, I'm really sorry I wasn't careful enough" Nod said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. I couldn't blame him. He did tried.

" It wasn't you fault alright. You only did it to try and save other leafmens. You knew it was a risk, but you did it and I'm proud of that" I said, I squeezed his hand. Nod smiled and squeezed my hand too. It was true. It was really brave of him to risk his life for others.

" You know what Ronin said, he said that that was something my father would have done." Nod said, proudly but you could tell that he was sad. He smiled to himself. I knew how it felt, but something tells me that it affected Nod really hard. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back, but a happy and sad smiled at the same time. " I wonder what he will say if he was here" Nod said sadly. That totally broke me. I remind of me wishing what would my mom said of this place. I let that thought go, I didn't wanted to cry right now. Not with Nod here almost about to cry about his dad. I squeezed his hand tight.

" He would have said that he was really proud of you, and that he loved you very much" I said. Nod looked at me. I could see his eyes sparkling. I knew he wanted to hug me, but all he did was squeezed my hand and smiled.

" Thanks." Nod said, a little happier now. He started playing with my fingers again. Then he took a deep breath " So is Flora's cooking good, cause the nursery food sucks" Nod said. I started laughing. Nod had to always complain. I nodded.

" Yes her cooking is good. I'll ask her if she can make you some food" I said. I smiled and he smiled back. "Thanks. Hey I think Ronin is going to eat with Queen Jinny, so you can give him the food, if you want you know" Nod said. I could hear the regret on his voice. I know he wanted me to see him again. I wanted to, but then I remember something. I open my mouth and closed it again when I remember it.

" I can't. Ronin told me to stay with Queen Jinny till he was done patrolling the place" I said, I could hear the sadness in my voice, and did Nod. He squeezed my hand tight.

" Don't worry at least were gonna see each other tomorrow. At Ronin's meeting." Nod said. It was true though.

" Yeah. Well I must go. Flora would be worried if I get late." I said. Flora got worried if I was late, especially with all this Mandrake is back fiasco. Nod face turn. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. Nod nodded and smiled my favorite smile, but I could see in his eyes that he was sad. Put my free hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. I could feel Nod eyes widen. I looked at him. " I owe you that one." I said, smiling at him. We both chuckled at the thought. Then we hug each other and I left. I really wanted to stay with him, but I had a mission, a duty that I couldn't refuse. I passed the Great Chamber, where the pod bloomed, I finally know the name, and enter to the entrance to where Queen Jinny's House was. Nod was right. Ronin was there.

" Hi Ronin" I said.

" Hi M.K. How Nod doing?" He asked, but I could hear the mocking. Queen Jinny giggled a little at that. I gave her a look.

" He's fine. Complaining about the nursery food" I joked. Ronin laughed.

" Yep. Is totally like him to complain" No kidding.

" I got extra food here you could bring him some" Flora said. Is like she read my mind.

" I was about to ask you that. He wanted to know if you could make him some food, if you wanted." I said. I could see from the corner of my eye that Queen Jinny had her hand in her mouth. She was chuckling. Oh Queen Jinny. I gave her an stop-doing-that-please look. She then pull herself together and stop chuckling or giggling.

" Well I got lots of food." Flora said. She took off to the kitchen and from a drawer pick up some kind of bag.

" I'll take it to him. I was leaving anyway to see him. And sorry I couldn't stay for dinner" Ronin said. So he wasn't staying. He never really gets to do stuff since the news of Mandrake is still alive.

" Oh no problem. I know you're really busy. Well here you go and say hi to Nod for me" Flora said, while giving the bag to Ronin.

" And me too" Queen Jinny said.

" I will. Bye everybody" Ronin said.

" Bye Ronin" Queen Jinny, Flora and I said together. When Ronin left, Flora had my dinner ready. I ate it and went to play with Queen Jinny. After Ronin was done patrolling, I went to my room and slept. Tomorrow was Ronin's meeting. I knew that tomorrow was going to be a really hard day.


	10. Ronin's Meeting

Chapter 10: Ronin's meeting

After breakfast, I went to the Great Chamber, where Ronin's meeting was taking place. When I got there, I was surprised of what I saw. There was a really big round table in the middle. There were so many leafmen, and leafwomen too. When I entered, everybody started saying 'hi ' and 'Good morning '. I smiled at them all. When I got closer to the table, I saw that it was a map, I guess of Moonhaven. Just then someone entered the room, my heart was full of joy at the sight of him. Nod was here. It was nice to see him out of bed. When he entered everybody started going toward him. When he got out of the tsunami of leafmen, he got a glimpse of me and walked toward me.

" Hey" Nod said. He looked so much happier now. Maybe because he was free to go.

" Hey, I see that you are the star now, huh?" I teased. The way that everybody went toward was like a bunch of fans running toward their favorite actor. Nod laughed, embarrassed.

" Yeah well, you know, I got hurt and everybody thought that I couldn't get heal. I mean they exaggerated a little. Is not like I'm the most famous leafmen, I mean some I knew since childhood and I totally understand, but others were worried sick and I barely knew then for like a year or less" Nod said. I smiled at this, Nod, always complaining. But I mean who wouldn't worried sick about Nod, I mean all this leafmens knew his father and his son getting hurt is not something good, especially if that father wasn't here anymore.

" Well at least the care about you. You should stop complaining and be at least be glad that they got worried" I complained, but also mocking him. Nod gave me an are-you-serious look, but then he released what i meant.

" Well yeah I do appreciated , but I'm not used to all this, you know, it's weird and annoying, but also good at the same time." Nod said, while rubbing the back of his neck. I chuckled a little at this. He looked at me like ' did I just said something funny?'.

" Well at least you appreciated. Anyway... Umm how does this meetings go cause I'm new at this." I said, a little embarrassed. Nod chuckled at this.

" Okay, well... Is mostly just Ronin saying that we need to work harder and that he will increase the security system and all things that involve protecting Moonhaven, but now is going to be different. In fact, maybe a little worst" Nod said, a little nervous. I got nervous, it wasn't just my first meeting but I knew it was going to be hard. With Mandrake back everything will change. Just then Ronin took a stone and pound it to the stone table. Everybody felt silence and started surrounding the stone table.

" Now. As you all know. Mandrake is back, alive, more stronger and powerful than ever. Now what do this means. It means night patrols will be extended. Every entrance to Moonhaven will be patrol, day and night. Now I don't want excuses. This is for the good of our people our duty is to protect our people. Now we need to train harder and every leafmen will train, even you M.K." Ronin said.

" What?" I asked, but I wasn't the only. Nod did too.

" That's right. You need to train for battle you never know when we going to need your help in combat" I stood there, frozen. What he was thinking? Me? Train for battle? Is he nuts.

" Ronin, you not actually planning to take her to battle the boggans, are you?" Nod asked, I could tell he was worrying. I was too. I'm not really good at fighting.

" That's the plan. Even if she isn't going to battle, she needs to train in case the boggans come to Moonhaven." Ronin said. My eyes widen. I was still frozen.

" But Ronin don't you understand. She is gonna get killed. When the boggans see her the first thing they're going to do is killed her. Don't you remember she was the one that help the pod bloomed. Don't you think Mandrake will want her killed so that he can take over the forest. He knows that as long as M.K. lives, the less chance he gets to take over the forest." Nod complained, almost a yell. Nod was getting angry at Ronin. I looked at Nod, and then at Ronin. Nod was right. He would want to kill me. The thought made shudder. Ronin kept looking at Nod, like trying to read his mind.

" Still, I need more leafmen and M.K. needs to be prepare. Don't worry as long as she is with me she will be find" Ronin said. He always says that. Nod eyes widen a little. Why his eyes widen? Then Nod looked at Ronin, with a serious look, but with sadness.

" Isnt that the same thing you said to me about dad" Nod said, serious but sad. I looked at Nod, shocked. Then Nod turn and left the Great Chamber. I looked at Ronin, his eyes were wide and full of shamed and regret. He face was all sad and full of regret. I looked at the other leafmens. They all looked just like Ronin, only that Ronin was even more sad and full of regret and shamed. I stood there, frozen and shocked. Was that true? Did Ronin said that to Nod about his father? Did he said that before Nod's dad died? I was feeling so bad. It remind of my mother. I was feeling soo bad that a tear ran down my face. I wiped off. I looked at Ronin, was it possible, if I'm correct I think I saw a tear in Ronin's face. That made feel even worse. Ronin wiped off and got serious again, but he couldn't pull it off. He looked at me.

" We will still keep to the plan. M.K. you will meet me tomorrow here in the morning. I will take you to the training session and I will leave a leafmen to help you train." Ronin said. All I could do was nod. Ronin nodded too.

" Well that's the end of the meeting. I hope everybody is ready. Remember our duty is to protect our people. ' Many leaves, one tree' " Ronin said. Then all of the leafmens left. I wanted to go to Nod. To comfort him. But I didn't know where he was. So sadly, I turn and went to Queen Jinny's place.

* * *

What he is thinking? Does he wants M.K. to get killed? While knowing how important she is to me? Is enough that I lost my dad and that I never meet my mom. I kept walking, angrily. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. Then I saw a river in front of me. I walked to the edge and sat down. I grab a stone and throw it. I kept throwing stones, it help me to get relax. Then when I was fully relax. I kept thinking. Maybe Ronin was right. M.K. needed to be train, but she couldn't go fighting the boggans. They'll killed her. At that thought it made me shudder. I don't know what I would do if I lost M.K. She was my life now. I already lost a father, I'm not losing the love of my life too. But also I didn't want her to be defend less. Maybe I did exaggerated a little, but I will only let her train so that she can defend herself, not to battle the boggans. I needed to apologized to Ronin. I think I was really hard on him when I told him that. I could still see his face. Sad, full of regret ad shamed. It made me feel worse.

I got up and walked to Moonhaven. I went to the Great Chamber to see if Ronin was there. Luckily, he was. He was staring at the sky. I walked slowly to where he was. When I was close to him he noticed someone was here and turn. When he looked at me his eyes widen, but then he grew serious.

" Came to make me feel ashamed" Ronin said, serious but a little sad.

" Look. I'm deeply really sorry Ronin, I am. It just that you know how I am with M.K. and I don't want her to get killed. And when you said that well it shocked me and that burst out of my mouth. I didn't mean that, really. You don't know how ashamed I am truly. I shouldn't have told you that. You know, when someone is in love they do stupid things right." I said, sad and worried. I rubbed the back of my neck. I was sooo ashamed of saying that to Ronin. My dad and him were really closed and when he died he was really ashamed of himself. He didn't even dare look me in the eye, cause he knew he made a promise and he broke it. It still makes me angry, but he is the only close thing I have to a father. He promised my dad he will take care me and he did, and I couldn't thanked him more. Ronin looked at me. I could see his face, he was still sad. He tried to keep it cool, but couldn't pull it off. I knew exactly what he was thinking. Queen Tara. He loved her more than you think. He also made a promise to protect her and she died in his arms.

" Trust me I know. And I know you didn't meant it. It just that I made you a promise and I broke it." Ronin said, ashamed of himself. I put my hand on his shoulder.

" I know, and even thought it makes me angry sometimes. But I'm still here right, now that was the promised my dad before he… you know what. And you haven't broke it right." I said, smiling a little. Ronin looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

" You are truly like your father always trying to cheer me up" Ronin said, and he laughed a little. I smiled at him and to myself. He always said that I was like my father, which made me happy, but sad at the same time. " And your right. M.K. would get killed the first chance the boggans have. Mandrake will want to kill her, so I decided that maybe I'll just train her for, you know, self-defense. Is that ok with you?" Ronin asked, but I could hear the mocking on his voice. He always had to mock me when it comes to M.K.

" Yeah, that's ok with me, but I will liked to be the one to train her… If that's ok with you, of course." I added quickly. Ronin was the boss and if someone made him do something you were in trouble. Ronin smiled at me.

" Of course I'll be ok with that. Do you think I'm gonna tear you lovebirds apart" Ronin mocked. I gave him a look.

" Will you stop mocking me for one day." I complained. He always had to mock me,and now that M.K. is here the mocking has gotten worse.

" No can do. Your father did it to me, now is my turn to do it to you." Ronin said. Great. Now I was the victim. Thank you so much dad. I laughed and nudged Ronin in the ribs. He nudge me back. Man I totally regret doing that.

" Yeah, umm… will you please… umm nudge me a little lighter, you know, not taking the air out of me" I said, is not like Ronin nudge light. He chuckled and smiled at me.

" Come o, you got grabbed by Mandrake and your complaining cause I nudge you hard on the ribs" Ronin teased. I gave him a look.

" Ha ha, really funny." I mocked. We started laughing and we both left the Great Chamber. We kept laughing and mocking each other on the way. This is why I liked Ronin and why taked him as a father. Me and my dad used to do that all the time. But mostly included Ronin. Even though I can't live without M.K. I couldn't live without Ronin either.


	11. Training Session

Chapter 11: Training Session

The next morning, I woke up, exhausted. Last night I had to be with Queen Jinny until Grub came. He came pretty late. And the best part is that today is my first training. I got off the bed and changed. I went to Queen Jinny's house for breakfast and left so I could be on time. I walked to the Great Chamber, where Ronin told me to meet him. I enter and saw Ronin staring at the sky. I walked up to him. I think he noticed that I was here because when I first let foot on the Great Chamber, he turn.

" Good Morning, M.K." Ronin said, smiling. Maybe he is not still upset about yesterday. I smiled back.

" Good Morning, Ronin" I said.

" Ready for your first training?" Ronin asked. _No_ I thought. I was really nervous. I didn't wanted to fight boggans, but at least learn how to defend myself.

" Kind of." I answered. Ronin smiled.

" Don't worry, first training can always be scary, but once you get the hand of it you'll be just fine" Ronin assured. I smiled shyly at Ronin. I just hope he is right. " Shall we" Ronin said. I nodded and he lead the way to the training session. We kept walking through the forest when what looked like a big track, well from this size, if I was big it will look like a giant footstep. It was really big and green, of course. It had little stone houses and it was divided. Archery on east, Sword west, Wrestling south, Bird riding north. Ronin led me west. Sword fighting? Was he nuts? I can't sword fight. That was even worse and dangerous. I was thinking of archery, but I guess I wasn't lucky enough. When we got there I saw that it was small. On the right side of the field where lots of swords. In the middle were like 6 leafmen training. I guess the others are already experts in sword fighting.

" You will be training here for the next few days. I know you're nervous and scared, but this is for your own good." Ronin said. I nodded. Man, I wish Nod was here. But I guess he was still upset. I wonder who is going to be my trainer?

" So who is going to be my trainer?" I asked. Ronin smiled at me. I looked at him suspicious, but I was disturbed with a familiar voice.

" That will be me, I think" Nod said, smiling my favorite smiled. My eyes widen a little, but that didn't stop me from smiling. I wanted to run to him and hug him. But with Ronin here, that will be a lifetime of mocking for Nod.

" Well I must go now. Hope your training goes well M.K." Ronin said, but I could tell that he was mocking me. He smiled at Nod and me and left. I turn to Nod.

" What are you doing here?... I thought that you didn't wanted me to fight the boggans" I said, confused. Even though I'm really happy that Nod is here, i was still confused and curious. He smiled at me.

" Well heck yeah I don't want you to fight the boggans, but Ronin said that you don't have to battle the boggans, but you still needed to defend yourself" Nod said. Ronin said the same thing. " So I asked Ronin if, you know, I could train you, you know" Nod said, while rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so cute when he did that. I giggled.

" Well I'm glad that he put you for the job. I was really nervous of who was going to train me" I laughed. Nod laughed too.

" Well then you don't have to be nervous anymore... Now let see if you can grab a sword" Nod said. I laughed, an embarrassed laugh. The first time I grabbed a sword it was really heavy. I couldn't even lift it up. Nod took a sword and handed to me. I gave the sword a nervous look and grab it. It was really heavy.

" Ugh, is really heavy" I complained. Nod laughed, which made me blushed.

" You're holding it wrong. Here let me show you a better way to hold it, and also to make it lighter." Nod said. He walked behind me and put both hands in mine. It made blushed. I could feel Nod's breath in my neck. He lift up the sword with my hands and place it in a position that was really comfortable and made the sword really light. " Better?" Nod asked. _Better_ _with your touch_ I thought. The way he was holding my hands was so nice and delicate.

" Better" I said. I could feel Nod smiling. Then Nod niticed that he was still holding my hands and let go like he just realized that his hands were on a hot stove. He rubbed the back of his neck.

" Well good… umm I'm gonna show you some basics, alright." Nod said. I nodded. He pick up his sword and started showing me some basics.

I was pretty good at sword fighting. I was nervous over nothing. It was really easy and fun, but still I didn't wanted to fight a boggan. After 4 hours of basics and 2 hours of how to shield, Nod decided it was time to get real. I wonder what that means?

" Ok, I see you're really good at this. How about we have a little sword fight" Nod said. My eyes widen in shocked. Nod laughed. " Don't worry I'll take it easy on you. Do you really think I'm going to hurt you?" Nod asked. _No_ I thought. It was true, though.

" Ok" I said, nervous. Nod pick up his sword and put himself in battle position.

" Ladies first." Nod said. Really?

" Umm… How about you go first" I said, still nervous. Nod chuckled.

" Ok, if you say so" Nod said. I got a little scared, but I pull myself together and put myself in battle position. Then Nod gave me an are-you-ready look. I took a deep breath and nodded. Then out of nowhere Nod came to me and somehow I blocked the sword. Then he twirled around and again I blocked the sword. Now was my turn to attack, I went to Nod and he blocked my sword. Dang it. Then I remember something Nod taught me. I backed and Nod came, but this time I caught my blade on the hilt of his sword and twisted it with all the strength I got. It made Nod's sword fall in to the ground. My eyes widen in surprised. Nod had his hands up, he looked stupid doing that, but still, cute. I Started jumping up and down in excitement.

" I did it. I beat you. Oh my god." I squealed. I was so excited. I put my sword on the floor and just then, Nod put his arms down. I chuckled at that.

" Yeah yeah, don't need to brag about it. You did good for your first training." Nod said. Was that a compliment? I mean, I couldn't even believe I did that. Maybe I was born to do this. But I got to say that Nod was also a great trainer. He made everything so easy that it was really easy for me to do.

" Yeah, well maybe is because I have such a great trainer" I said, smiling. Nod smiled and looked at the ground, still smiling. Then he looked up.

" Thanks. Can you say that to Ronin?" Nod joked. I laughed. I will like to see the look on Ronin's face when I show him everything Nod taught me.

" I'll see what I can do" I said. I knelt to grab my sword. It now felt so light. I got up and I trip on a little rock that was on the ground. The sword fell of my hand and I was falling to the ground, before Nod caught me with his arms.

" Are you ok?" Nod asked, he sounded a little worried.

" Yeah. Just tripped." I said. I looked up and saw Nod staring at me. I looked at him. We looked at each other for moment, then out of nowhere someone came from the bushes.

" How's training going?" Ronin said. At that same moment Nod and I backed from each other. I blushed. Nod cleared his throat and was rubbing the back of his neck. Man, did it had to be Ronin? I could see that Ronin was thinking on many ways to mock Nod for this. Poor Nod.

" Great" Nod and I said together, which made both of us blushed. Ronin smiled.

" I see." Ronin said, it was very clear that he was mocking us. " Well, M.K. how was it? Did you did well?" Ronin asked, but I could still here the mocking on his voice. I gotta admit, better him than Dad.

" Yeah, I did pretty well and I also beat Nod" I laughed. Ronin chuckled. I can see he was enjoying this.

" First training and already beating your trainer" Ronin teased. Nod gave him an will-you-please-shut-up look.

" Ha ha, very funny" Nod mocked.

" Well I think that was enough training for one day. Queen Jinny is waiting for you M.K. She invited us to dinner, including you Nod." Ronin said. Nod's eyes widen in surprised.

" Really" Nod said, surprised. He never was really invited to eat with Queen Jinny.

" Yeah. She said it will be fun to have you there, I mean you were the one who cheer her up sometimes." Ronin said. It was true. Nod said to me that he sometimes went to Queen Jinny to cheer her up.

" Well, that's great. I mean I have never been invited before." Nod said.

" Well, now is your chance. So do you want to go or not?" Ronin asked. It was really a stupid question, really.

" Well, of course I'm going." Nod said, it was so obvious that he wanted to go.

" Good. Oh by the way, Queen Jinny invited Grub and Mub too." Ronin said, smiling at Nod. Nod's face fell. I giggled at this. Poor Nod. His first dinner with the Queen and his frenemie was going to be there. But then a thought came to me. Mub will do anything to keep Nod and I apart. So that meant that there was no chance to sit together or even talk. Now I was the one depressed. " Well lets go" Ronin said and turned to Moonhaven. Nod and I looked at each other. I knew what he was thinking. Ronin tricked him. Nod look shocked and a little scared. I chuckled at this. Nod gave me an shut-up look, which made laugh. We walked to Moonhaven and then to Queen Jinny's house. I was so nervous. I mean, Mub has a crush on me and he always tries to keep us apart. Even though he knows that we spent time together, he still thinks he has a chance. I know Nod can control himself in public, but Mub didn't. This was going to be the weirdest day of my entire life.

Chapter 12: Dinner with the Queen


	12. Dinner with the Queen

_**Hi guys, sorry I didn't upload the next chapter yesterday, It just that the site got a little crazy and I couldnt uploaded. Thanks to all the people who review my work and i hope you guys like this one. :)**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Dinner with the Queen

We were in front of Queen Jinny's house. Ronin knocked and the door open. Flora was standing in the doorway.

" Oh you're here. Please come in." Flora said. Ronin enter and Flora follow. Nod and I looked at each other and smiled. We both knew what was going to happen. I took Nod's hand and I gave it a little squeeze. He smiled, my favorite smile. Then he nodded and I let go of his hand. We both enter to the house and the first thing that I saw was Mub in front of me.

" Hey M.K. Is been a long time, baby girl" Mub said. I smiled at him.

" Yeah is been really a long time, huh" I said. Mub winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Then Mub turn to look at Nod.

" And what about you leafboy? How are you feeling?" Mub teased. I looked serious at Mub. He got injure by Mandrake and he didn't even care? Nod gave him a look.

" Awful" Nod said, annoyed and angry. Mub smirk and turn to me.

" Come on, baby girl. Dinner is almost ready." Mub said. I rolled my eyes and follow him to the dining table. When I sat down, Nod was going to sit beside me when Mub push him away. I laughed a little. Then I noticed Queen Jinny giggling. Then Nod sat down next to Queen Jinny, which made her blushed a little. Should I be jealous?

" Dinner's ready" Flora called. Flora put 3 bowls of food on the dining table. I couldn't tell what they were, but it looked delicious.

" This looks great, Flora" Ronin said, smiling at Flora. Flora blushed a little.

" Thanks, Ronin. Well let's eat" Flora said. At this everybody started picking up the food into their plates, me included. Man, it was really good. You could taste the nectar and honey. Sometimes their food could be made out of petals. Don't get me wrong, but it taste really good. Ronin, Nod and I were so hungry that we eated like pigs, but we also control it. The food was so good that you couldn't help yourself to repeat.

We all started to talk and joked. Ronin and Nod were joking like crazy, it was really cute to see him get along so well. Grub was talking to Flora and Queen Jinny. And I was stuck with Mub. He told me jokes and stories about his time here. I gotta admit that I enjoyed it. His jokes were pretty good and his stories were interesting, besides I got to know some stuff of this world.

" So M.K. liked the food. Was good wasn't?" Mub asked, winking. It made chuckled. And as always, Mub took it the wrong way. Then he turn to Nod and gave him a nasty look. Nod gave him one back. I rolled my eyes. Nod smiled. You know, it weird to have Nod here but not actually get to talked with him. I know he felt the same cause when I was talking to Mub sometimes I could feel him looking at me. I just wished that Mub will give us a break or go and find a slug-lady friend.

" Yes it was good, Mub. Hey do you have any slug friends or lady friends or something?" I asked. At this Mub gaveme a flirty look and I could see from the corner of my eye that Nod was annoyed by this.

" Well yep I got friends and _lady friends_, but don't worry I'm totally available" Mub said, he winked at me and gave me a flirty look again. I totally could see Ronin and Nod smirking. I turn and gave them a look. They both looked at other directions, totally innocent. I rolled my eyes. Then Nod looked at me.

_He just won't stop_, Nod mouthed. I nodded and Nod smiled, my favorite smile. I smiled back. Mub noticed this and gave Nod another nasty look. Nod ignored it and rolled his eyes. I tried not to laugh, so that Mub won't give Nod another nasty look. So I just smirked. Just then, Ronin got up.

" Well, it time for us to go now, Come on Nod." Ronin said.

" Aaww" Nod complained. I smirked. It was just liked him to complain that every time he complained it made me want to laughed. Nod got up and stood beside Ronin, like a kid waiting for his father.

" Well. Thank you for dinner, Flora and Queen Jinny" Ronin said. He smiled at Flora and Queen Jinny, which made both blushed a little.

" You're welcome Ronin. You know you're free to come by, and you too Nod." Flora said, smiling at both Ronin and Nod. Nod smiled back at her.

" Thank you, Flora" Nod said.

" Yeah, Thank you. Well, Bye to all of you." Ronin said waving.

" Bye" Flora, Queen Jinny, Grub, Mub and I said together. Nod waved and looked at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then he left. He was gone. Why did it feel so bad to see him leave? Then I was brought back to reality by Mub.

" Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, baby girl" Mub said. I smiled.

" Yeah I guess Mub. Well, Bye Mub and Grub." I said.

" Bye" Flora and Queen Jinny said together.

" Bye" Mub and Grub said together. And then they were gone. I got off the table and settle down on the couch. I was exhausted, but also not sleepy. Just then Queen Jinny sit beside me, giggling.

" What are you a giggling about?" I said, bothering her. She stopped giggling and she gave me a piece of parchment.

" What is this?" I asked. She giggling even more.

" Is from Nod. He told me to give it to you" Queen Jinny giggled. I took the piece of parchment and opened it.

_Meet me on the stairs_

_-Nod_


	13. Night at the River

_**Hi guys, just wanna say sorry for my bad grammar. It just that sometimes i use my iPhone to write and well i forget to check my spelling So sorry guys I'll tried my best. Love you**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Night at the River

I couldn't help not smile. Queen Jinny noticed and started giggling. I gave her a shut-up look, which made her giggled more. I rolled my eyes and looked at the note. _Meet me on the stairs_. That's all I could think of. I wonder why? Was he going to take me or show me something? Go for walk or talk? I didn't know, but I didn't wanted to spoil the surprised. I got up and went to the kitchen.

" Thank you so much for dinner, Flora" I said.

" Oh you're welcome. Well Good night M.K." Flora said, giving me a hug. I hug her back. She was so sweet and nice, she remind so much of Mom. We let go of each other and looked at each other.

" Good night, Flora" I said. I smiled at her and turn around to say good bye to Quen Jinny. " Good night, Jinny" I said. Is the first time I use her first name. Queen Jinny looked at me, surprised but also sad cause I was leaving.

" Good night, M.K." Queen Jinny said. She stood up and gave me a hug. I hug her back. We let go and I turn to the door.

" Bye" I said, waving.

" Bye" Queen Jinny and Flora said together. I open the door and left. It was a chilly night. I walk out of the little forest of violets, where Queen Jinny's house is, passed the Great Chamber and then to the stairs. Nod wasn't there. I walked closer and I still couldn't see him.

" Nod?" I whispered. Then out of nowhere, Nod appears, which made me jump.

" Hey" Nod whispered, smiling. And obviously with my favorite smile. I'm 100% sure that I fell for his normal smile.

" Hey… umm why did you wanted me to meet you here? I asked. Even though don't mind as long as I'm with Nod is fine with me, but I couldn't help been curious.

" I wanted to take you for walk, you know. There is a river not far from here, it perfect for a night like this… But you know if you want to." Nod whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled. Of course I wanted to go. Everywhere he takes me is so beautiful that you never really wanted to leave.

" Of course I want to go" I whispered, with joy in my voice. Nod blushed a little and smiled.

" Well alright. Come on" Nod whispered, lending his hand. I took it and he started walking to the forest, hand-to-hand. After a few moments, I got a glimpse of water and then we were on the hedge of the river. It was beautiful, I mean with the moonlight on top of it, it looked so beautiful. This almost looked like a beach walk in the moonlight. Then Nod and me were walking on the hedge of the river, still hand-to-hand.

" So how was your chat with Mub" Nod teased. I rolled my eyes.

" Funny and weird. And how about you and Ronin, you two were pretty deep in conversation. It look cute, though." I said. It was true, though. I mean they didn't get along so well before and now seen them like this looked pretty cute. Nod rolled his eyes.

" Yeah well, we just talking about the new security system and joking about some leafmen and-

" About Mub and me" I interrupted. Nod tried to look innocent, but he couldn't. He just smirked.

" Yeah well come on. I mean he said that he was available, I mean that was funny cause you know is not going to work out." Nod said. Even though is true, I did feel bad for Mub. I just hope he finds a lady friend or something.

" Yeah, I have to admit it was funny, but still a little gross." I said. Nod laughed. It was true it was gross the way he said it and the flirty look he gave me. Then something came to mind. " And I noticed that someone was a little jealous of Mub's flirty looks" I teased. It was true. When Mub gave me a flirty look, I could see Nod rolling his eyes. Nod tried to look innocent again, but again couldn't pull it off.

" Mmm Yeah, maybe just a little bit" Nod said, while rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled at him. Then I lean and kissed him on the cheek. Nod eyes widen a little, as always. Then he smiled my favorite smile. " I guess sometimes been jealous is good a thing" Nod smiled. I giggled. Nod always made me laugh. He was really too cute. I wanted to kissed him so badly, I mean we where alone. Nobody was here. I hope so. " You know M.K… umm that I… um really like you, you know" Nod said, while rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground. _Of course I know,_ I thought. I couldn't still believe he said it. I mean I know he was, but he never really told me or anything. I never told him either, but this was my chance. I gave his hand a little squeezed.

" Well, I really like you too, you know" I said, a little shy. I never told a guy I liked him before. Nod lifted his head and looked at me. He smiled, and I smiled back. We looked at each other and then we started leaning. _Oh please let it be,_ I thought. We were really really close, closer than ever. Our lips were about touch. My heart was beating fast. Closer, closer, closer and… _crack._ We were back to reality, again. But then I noticed that the sound came from the forest, and I got nervous. Nod put me behind him and took out his sword.

" Whose there?" Nod asked, very serious. I gripped Nod's arm and looked over his shoulder. The forest was dark and a little scary looking. Nod took a step closer to the forest. I gripped his arm tightly.

" What are you doing?" I whispered, panicked. What if it was a boggan? I didn't Nod to get hurt again. Nod turn and looked at me.

" Don't worry I'll be fine… I promise." Nod said. Nod noticed the worried look on my face and kissed my cheek. This reminds of the time I told him to be careful and then he comes all injured. Nod looked at me and then turns to the forest. And then he was gone. I started to get really nervous and worried. What if he never came back? What if it was a boggan and he will attack him again? I tried to get those thought out of my head. But then I heard a _thump_.

" Agh" Nod groaned.

" Nod, are you ok?" I bellowed. Did a boggan attack him?

" Yeah just slipped on… what the heck?... Ugh that stupid slick" Nod bellowed. Slick? Oh no, please don't tell me is what I'm thinking. Just then Nod came and his was wiping something from his shoulder. He then looked at me. " You know what I found out there? Slime." Nod said, annoyed and angry. I bit my lower lip. I knew what he meant by that. Mub was spying on us. Nod hated when he is spying on him, I mean who wouldn't? " Man, that stupid slick wouldn't even let me a break" Nod complained. I smirked. Nod noticed and rolled his eyes.

" I'm sorry. It's just funny sometimes, but still that doesn't mean it doesn't annoying me." I said. Nod looked to another direction, annoyed and angry. I took his hand. " Hey, just ignore him, alright. The more you ignore him, the less you'll noticed him, alright" I said. Nod looked at me and gave me a small smile.

" Alright. I'll try, is not easy to ignored two floating eyes." Nod joked. I chuckled. He then looked at our hands. " I think we should, you know, go. I don't want Ronin to mock us again." Nod said. I giggled and then I nodded.

" Yeah, we should go. I'm a little tired." I said. I was getting a little tired. Nod nodded and we walked, hand-to-hand, out of the forest. When we were in front of the stairs, we both looked at each other.

" Well, I guess… Good night M.K." Nod said, smiling. He lean and kissed my cheek. I blushed. I gave his hand a little squeezed.

" Good night Nod" I said. I lean and kissed him on the cheek too. He blushed too, and smiled my favorite smile. We let go of our hands slowly. I smiled at Nod and turn around to the stairs. When I was in my room, the first thing I did was changed and off to bed. I was exhausted and tired, but the good thing was that I dreamed about Nod that night. It was another perfect night.


	14. The Gossip Queen

Chapter 14: The Gossip Queen

I woke up next morning really tired and exhausted. I sat up and started rubbing my eyes. I was so exhausted. Last night was fun, but I was really tired. I got off bed and I started to changed. Then I went outside to go to Queen Jinny's house for breakfast, as always. When I was walking to Queen Jinny's house, I saw Nod talking to two teens leafmen. Nod saw me and smiled. I smiled back. The leafmen noticed and started bothering Nod. Then Nod grab one by the neck with his hand and started messing up his hair. I smirked. They kept goofing, so I ignored them and went to Queen Jinny's house. When I was on the door, I knocked and Queen Jinny was there.

" Hi M.K. Good morning" Queen Jinny said. She was too adorable.

" Hi Jinny. Good morning" I said. Since last night I realized that it was better to call her Jinny and because I know she must be exhausted of people calling her Queen all the time. She gave me the same wide smiled and let me enter.

" Hi M.K. Good morning" Flora said from the Kitchen.

" Hi Flora. Good morning" I said, waving my hand a little.

" Sleep well?" Flora asked. Man, is like she read my mind and asked.

" Well, kind of. I'm a little exhausted." I said. I was in fact really exhausted.

" Well, how about you eat breakfast. That will cheer you up" Flora said. I smiled at her and sat down on the table. Queen Jinny sat beside me. Then something made her giggle and I gave her a suspicious look. Just then, Flora came with our breakfast. Honey sandwiches, my favorite, well it was my first food of here. I started eating and when I was going to drink my nectar, Queen Jinny leaned to me.

" How was your date with Nod?" Queen Jinny whispered. I choked. How did she know about? I looked at her suspicious and surprised. Then I remember something.

" You read the note, didn't you?" I asked. She giggled. She maybe sweet, but she sure was sneaky. Good thing it was Mub in the forest and not her, because she will be jumping up and down by now. I gave her a you-are-incredible look. She giggled again. I rolled my eyes and lean closer to her. " We'll talk about this later, okay?" I said. She nodded. And turn to my plate and kept eating.

Flora, Queen Jinny and I were deep in conversation. We were talking about the flowers that bloomed on the summer and about the new security system. Queen Jinny liked the idea, but she didn't like the one that made her stay home all day. After breakfast, Queen Jinny took me to her room. I enter and then she closed the door behind me. She turn and looked at me.

" Tell me everything" Queen Jinny said, jumping up and down. I giggled. She look cute doing that, but also annoying. I sat down on her bed and took a deep breath.

" Promise me that you won't tell anyone, under any circumstances" I said, looking at her right in the eye. She nodded. Then she raised her right hand.

" I promise I won't tell anyone, under any circumstances" Queen Jinny said, like a soldier saying ' yes sir'. I laughed a little.

" Ok. Well he tooked me for a walk at the river near here and-

" Aww" Queen Jinny said. I looked at her. " Ups. Keep going" I giggled.

" Then we started talking and everything and then Nod said that he really likes me and-

Queen Jinny gasped. " And what did you say?" Queen Jinny asked, jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

" Aand I told him that I really like him too" I said, biting my lower lip. At this Queen Jinny screamed, grab a pillow and covered her face, still screaming. She started jumping up and down and saying ' Oh my daisy' all over again. I couldn't help not laughed, but still she was drawing attention. So I had to shut her up.

" Shh, will you keep it down. I don't want leafmen running toward here and think that you got hurt or something" I said. Queen Jinny took a deep breath and nodded.

" Ok, sorry. It just that you two are cute together, hehe. So did you guys kissed?" Queen Jinny asked. I frozed. I mean we haven't kissed yet, well the day I left Moonhaven, but we only almost-kissed. Should I tell her that? I mean she would have a heart attack if I tell her that we were about to kissed when Mub interrupted us. I don't know. Should I really tell her? Oh man, I just can't lie to the Queen, I mean she was too cute and adorable to lie to. Oh man, here it goes.

" Well, almost" I said. Queen Jinny was about to screamed and I put a finger on my lips. She stood there with her mouth open and then put the pillow on her face and then she started screaming. At least it was a quiet scream. She then got her face offthe pillow and looked at me.

" Oh my daisy, what happen? Why didn't you guys kissed?" Queen Jinny asked. I couldn't tell her it was Mub, she would confront him or something. Now this time I needed to lie, but how? Maybe I can say that we heard a sound and thought that it was a boggan, but it turn out to be just an animal or something. I hope she falls for it.

" Well, we heard a sound and we thought it was a boggan, but it just turn out to be an animal or something, not a boggan." I said. She was relief to find out it wasn't a boggan, but she turn a little sad.

" Man, that stupid animal" Queen Jinny said, crossing her arms. No kidding. I rolled my eyes to play cool. I didn't wanted her to know that I felt bad for not kissing Nod. " So, after that what happen next?" Queen Jinny asked. She really wanted to know the whole date or night. Good thing she didn't asked what we were talking about.

" Well, he walked me to the stairs to my room, we said good bye and then he left." I said. I could see Queen Jinny expected more cause she looked a little disappointed.

" Well ok. So want to play Leaf Jump?" Queen Jinny said, picking up a box. So that's was the name of the board game. It made sense, though. I nodded.

" Yeah let's play. But I'm gonna totally gonna beat you" I threaten. She gave a oh-no-you-did look.

" We'll see. May the best player win" Queen Jinny said.

" You're on" I said. And we both started playing Leaf Jump.


	15. Another Attack

Chapter 15: Another Attack

Days have passed since the last boggan attack, when Nod witness Mandrake. All those days I been training every morning with Nod. I gotta say i'm actually really good, pretty good to fight a boggan. I been getting so good that I'm not afraid to fight a boggan, but now wasn't the right time. Nod told me that Ronin predicts that there planning a surprise attack, which made me change my mind. I think Ronin is right. I mean the boggans don't just quick like that, something is up. And is not pretty.

Nod and I were having a little sword fight. Every time we have a sword fight I'm winning, but Nod takes my victory. Is so unfair. But this time I know I'm gonna beat him. Nod was about to take my sword out of my hands when I twirl my sword around his and took it off his hands, then Nod did that thing that always took my victory, so this time I blocked that move and I took his sword off his hands again, but this time I pick it up. I pointed both swords at Nod and he raised both his hands.

" Wow, Man you got me good" Nod said, smiling, with my favorite smile. I gave him his sword back and he put it on his scabbard. He looked at me. " You know I have to admit that you are ready to fight a boggan, but not right cause the time is dangerous and you are still in training" Nod said. I nodded.

" Well better for me" I laughed. Nod laughed too.

" Yeah. Hey do me a favor and don't tell Ronin you beat me, alright?" Nod asked. I gave him a you-are-kidding-me look.

" Why do you think I won't tell Ronin that I beat you?" I asked. I raised one eyebrow. Nod tried to look for a reason, but I know he can't.

" Becauuuusee,umm… you like me?" Nod said, biting his lower lip. I looked at him. Was he kidding? I gave him a you-not-serious-look. He shrugged. I looked around me. Nobody was here. I walked to Nod and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and looked at me. " I guess you're not telling him." Nod asked. I bit my lower lip.

" Yeah, I don't think so." I teased. Well, it was true. I wasn't going to let that chance go away. Nod rolled his eyes.

" Well it was worth a shot" Nod said, defeated. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Nod looked at me and I started laughing. It just that he had to complain all the time or almost complained. He looked at me like I was crazy, which made me laugh more. Nod then started laughing, and we were both laughing. Then our little fun was interrupted by a loud noise. It was the alarm. The alarm that said that boggans were attacking. The alarm that didn't go off for days. Nod and I looked at each other, terrified. Nod looked at me, he knew what I was thinking. He had to go back, what if this time was even worse than the first. Nod looked at me, smiled and then kissed me on the cheek.

" I would come back, I promise" Nod said. He put on his helmet, whistle and then got on the hummingbird. I looked at him fly away. I got so worried. What if he didn't come back? Or Mandrake killed him or something? _No, he will be alright_, I thought. I didn't want to start thinking all the horrible things that could happen to Nod. I let them go away and started running to Queen Jinny's place. When I was in the little violets forest, Queen Jinny was waiting for me.

" Where have you been?" Flora asked, worried.

" I was on the training session when the alarm went off. But we need to go, come on. I looked around me. Grub and Mub were here. I was glad that they were all here. Then I grab Queen Jinny's hand and took her to the shelter. We kept running until we saw the little hole. We crawled under, I open the little door on the ground and we were on the shelter. I walked down the stairs and I was on the familiar room. I took a chair and sat on it. I was tired from running, the training session wasn't close to Moonhaven. Then Queen Jinny comes to me with a cup.

" Want some water?" Queen Jinny asked, smiling. She was so sweet and kind. I nodded and took the cup of water. Man, I was really thirsty.

" Thanks Jinny" I said, smiling. She smiled back.

" Your welcome. Hey umm… wanna play Flower Dig?" Queen Jinny asked. Flower Dig is a card game just like Go Fish! But the cards were made of flower petals. I smiled.

" Yeah, ok. I'll play" I said, smiling. Then the next thing I know I was playing Flower Dig with Queen Jinny, Mub and Grub. Which sometimes was a little boring cause Mub never ask me for cards.

We were there for like 2 hours. I started to get super worried, and so did the others. Just then I heard the sound of wings. I didn't hesitated. I got up, I climbed the stairs and went outside. From the distance I could see them coming. I ran outside of Moonhaven. I was smiling cause they were back, but them that smiled faded.

They all landed on the ground, they were like the last boggan attack. Only that all of them were here, they were covered of bruises and cuts like before, but there was something on all of their faces. Loss, sadness, regret, shamed, and terrified. I got worried and scared. I looked around and found Ronin, but I knew there was someone missing. I walked up to Ronin.

" Wheres Nod?" I asked, worried and scared. Ronin lifted his head. I almost gasp at the looked at it. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, but the look on his face was destroying. He looked full of loss,sadness,regret, shamed, terrified and worst of all, broken. I started to get super worried and scared. Ronin looked at me, he wanted to say something to me but didn't know how. I got really super worried and scared. Ronin looked at me in the eye, full of regret and shamed. Then I noticed that a tear was falling down his cheek. That broke me. Ronin wouldn't cry if it wasn't something that he cared about. My eyes started to get watery. Then Ronin took a deep breath and spoke. His voice was broken and sad.

" They got him… Mandrake… he took Nod."


	16. A Plan

Chapter 16: A Plan

I frozed, really shocked. Tears were running down my face. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. But why? Why Nod? Why him? I mean, he wasn't the one that saved the forest, it was me. The only thing he did was save Ronin and prevent Mandrake from reaching the pod and destroy it. If anything I should be the one been kidnap, not him. Not Nod. The only thing he did was save Ronin and prevent Mandrake from reaching the pod and destroy it. Was that the reason? Just then a leafmen with red hair approach Ronin. The leafmen put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Don't worry Ronin. We will save him, alright. But, were going to have sometime to-

" There's no time. We need to act fast" Ronin order, angry and sad.

" But Ronin we can just go-

" I know that, but we got to think fast. I made a promise, to protect him and I'm keeping that promise. I'm not going to fail him again" Ronin said, full of shamed and regret. Then a tear fall of his face. I wanted to hug him so badly. He has lost his best friend and now he lost his best friend son. I tried to get the thought out of my head, but I couldn't. I was so afraid. Tears keep running down my face. I just... I mean... Why. I couldn't take it any longer, so I covered my face in my hands. Then some hands grab my wrists and took my hands off my face. It was Ronin, he looked at me in the eye.

" Don't worry, we'll get him out of there. " Ronin said, still regret and sadness in his voice. I nodded. I couldn't even speak. I was drowned by what happened. I just can't take it. I mean all those time that we been together, he was happy and I was happy. But now that he is gone, those times keep playing in my head like crazy. I needed some air, to relax. Before I could go to my room, Ronin spoke.

" Listen up. I want every single one of you here, before sun fall. Including you M.K." Ronin ordered. I nodded. " Now go back to Queen Jinny. You'll be with her day and night." Ronin ordered. I nodded. I turn around and walked to Queen Jinny's house. Just when I turned around, I started crying. I couldn't believe it. Why did it have to be him? Why not me? I was supposed to be the one kidnap, not Nod. I tried to keep calm, crying wasn't going to bring him back. I tried to swallowed my tears, but that just wanted me to cry harder. I tooked a deep breath and exhaled deeply. Then I enter to the little violets forest. Queen Jinny was there, with Flora, Grub and Mub. Queen Jinny looked worried and terrified, and so did Flora. Mub and Grub were kind of scared. Then Queen Jinny looked at me, just by seen her made me want to cry again. No, I needed to be strong, even if it hurt me. He wasn't gone...yet. Queen Jinny approach me, along with Flora.

" What happened?" Queen Jinny asked, worried and terrified. Flora was also, but more worried than terrified. I tried to take a deep breath and be strong. But I couldn't. When Queen Jinny asked that question, tears ran down my face. Queen Jinny now looked really worried. So I had to speak anyway.

" Mandrake took Nod... He kidnap Nod" I sobbed. Queen Jinny and Flora gasp. Queen Jinny's eyes turn watery, and so did Flora's. Mub and Grub looked shocked, even with all this, I was shocked that it shocked Mub. Queen Jinny looked at me and hug me. I hug her back, trying to swallowed the tears. I pressed my lips together, that always helped me to not cry, sometimes. It help a little. Queen Jinny and I let go of each other. I wiped the tears off my face.

" Ronin said that I will be staying with you day and night, but he is having another meeting before sun fall, so I will have to leave." I said, still a little sad but calmed. Queen Jinny nodded.

" Alright. Mom can find you a spare bed for you to stay." Queen Jinny said, trying to stay calmed. Flora nodded.

" Yeah, come on M.K. you need to lie down a little, alright" Flora said, while putting a comforting hand in my shoulder. I seriously needed to lie down. I couldn't keep going with all this weight. I needed to relax, to believe. Believe that Nod will survive. I know Nod, and Nod doesn't quick that easy, especially with a boggan.

When we got to Queen Jinny's house, I lied down on the sofa, with my feet on the couch, and Flora brought me a cup of water. I totally needed that. I drank all the water in just one gulp. I put the cup on the coffee table and I lied there, waiting for the sun fall.

I left for Ronin's meeting with Grub, before sun fall. When I walked to the Great Chamber, I couldn't believe my eyes. Every, but every single leafmen was there. Even the trainers. Well, 'Many leaves, one tree'. They really take it seriously. I dont know, but something tells me that mostly this leafmen, and leafwomen, are here because of his father. All of them knew his father, and they couldn't save him, but they will save his son. When I enter, a couple of eyes turn toward me. I recognized one, that was the teen leafmen that mocked Nod. He was cute. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I could really tell he was pretty sad. He looked almost like Ronin, only that he wasn't full of regret and shamed like Ronin. And I also could tell that he noticed that I was crying. He walked toward me.

" Hey, I'm Chase... Are you okay?" Chase asked, sad and also loss. He also looked like he had cried, just a little. I shooked my head.

" Not really... You?" I asked, sad and depressed. He also shooked his head.

" No... His been my best friend since we were kids, more like brothers. Our dads were friends, you know." Chase said, still sad and loss. By this I wanted to hug him too. Losing a brother, was as bad as losing a parent. I mean, I don't have any brothers, but a kid in my school loss his brother and he never got over it. But this time he was gone to be loss if we don't do anything. " You know, he talked about you all the time" This got me away from my thoughts. I looked at Chase. Was he serious?

" Really?" I asked, still sad and depressed, but a little curious. He nodded.

" Yeah, well to me. He doesn't like that everybody starts mocking him or bothering him with that. So that's when Ronin and I come up." I smiled a little. He gave me also a smiled. " You know he really likes you. I mean I'm surprised cause he never usually had a crush or someone he really liked. He always wanted to be this free guy, he never really was into relationships. But after you left and everything he became a little sad and depressed, that's when he started talking about you. And when you where coming here. Man, that guy was excited. You know you seem like a nice girl and I'm glad that my bro has finally found somebody. Not like the rest of us." I looked at him, I raised an eyebrow.

" You have a girlfriend?" I asked, curious. Even though Nod is gone, talking and thinking about him made me feel better. Especially since his friend seem like a nice guy too. Chase blushed a little.

" Well yeah, but mostly not everybody knows. Only my parents, her parents and some friends of ours." Chase said, he looked a little embarrassed. He was rubbing the back of his neck. This was like a punch to the stomach. He did it almost the way Nod did, almost. That made my eyes watery a little. I tried to relax and tooked a deep breath. I was going to asked Chase something when Ronin spoke.

" Ok, listen up. We lost a leafmen. And you what that means. We are going to take him back with us. Now, I was thinking that tomorrow, before sun fall, we will go to Wrathwood. Now, we are going to sneak in from one of their underground tunnels. That's were Nod might be." At the saying of his name, Ronin's eyes started to sparkle. " Now, I send Finn to try and find information of what the boggans might be doing. Don't worry he will be perfectly safe, he is a good eavesdropper. So when we get the information I will tell exactly what you are going to do. So what do-" Ronin was interrupted by the sound of wings. Everybody turn to looked outside, me included. Then the redheaded leafmen, called Finn, enter. He looked terrified and worried.

" Ronin, I know there plan. Mandrake is having a ceremony. And in honor of that ceremony, he is going to kill Nod" Finn said, horrified and terrified. I gasped. My eyes started to get watery. I tried to keep myself calm, but if I wasn't calm I would have already throw myself to the floor and cry. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They're having a ceremony in honor of Nod's death. I wanted to run to Wrathwood and get him myself, but that will be risky. I looked at Chase. His eyes were widened and watery like mine. I turned to Ronin and saw his worse look yet. He was full of everything sad. Loss, regret, shame, sadness, terrified, horrified, scared, failure, depressed, broken and worse of all, damaged. His eyes were starting to get watery. He swallowed his tears, took a deep breath, exhaled deeply and spoke.

"How? When? And Why?" Ronin snarled, but you could still hear the sadness.

" They said that Mandrake was preparing this hole that is full of toxic and they were going to drop Nod on it" I covered my mouth with my hand. " And is tomorrow" I gasped. Ronin looked at Finn. He couldn't believe what he was hearing either. I knew what he was thinking. There is no time. We need a plan and to act fast. Ronin pull himself together.

" And Why?" Ronin snarled again. Finn look terrified and also full of regret.

" I don't know. They didn't talked about that." Finn said, full of regret. Ronin looked at Finn.

" Good work, Finn" Ronin said. He took a deep breath and exhaled deeply again.

" We are going to sneak in to Wrathwood tomorrow before sun fall. Now we are going to be divided in four groups." Ronin pointed to a group of leafmen. " Group 1: 10 archers, guarding and protecting us from the sky." Ronin pointed to another group of leafmen. " Group 2: 10 leafmen, they are going to the underground tunnels and see if Nod is there, if not you will wait for the signal of attack." Ronin pointed to another group of leafmen. " Group 3: 15 leafmen, you will be guarding Wrathwood entrance and if we are noticed, you will be the first to attack. You will give the signal to Group 2." Ronin pointed to another group of leafmen, Chase and Finn included. " Group 4: 7 archers and 8 leafmen, You will be on the roof of Wrathwood, in the shadows. You will protect me. If anything is going to happen to you, Group 1 will have your back. Now, I know some of you want to help me, but this time is my duty. If Group 2 doesn't find Nod, then I will have to go alone. Now, M.K. You and Grub will stay with the Queen until we-

" No" I interrupted. They all looked at me, surprised. " I'm going" Ronin looked at me surprised.

" M.K. you can just go there is too dangerous you could-

" And why did you wanted me to train, huh." I interrupted again. " You said that I needed to train to defend myself, but I know you did it because you didn't have so many leafmen. You're gonna tell me now that all that training was a waste of time" I said, almost screaming. Ronin took a deep breath.

" I know that, but Mandrake knows that we will go for Nod and that gives him a chance to come here and get the Queen. I think that's the reason he kidnap Nod." Ronin said, you could hear the sadness in his voice when he says ' Nod'. Then I remember the reason I had. I don't think Mandrake will attack like that, I mean Nod said it himself 'Don't you think Mandrake will want her killed so that he can take over the forest. He knows that as long as M.K. lives, the less chance he gets to take over the forest.' But this time, Mandrake thinks is Nod. I needed to tell Ronin.

" No" I said. Ronin looked at me, confused. " That's not the reason." Ronin looked at me, curious and surprised. He gave me a look that I knew what it meant, proceed. " Nod save your life Ronin and, along with you, prevent Mandrake from taking the pod and helping the pod bloomed and saved the forest. But what Mandrake doesn't know is that it was me. If he knew, he would have already come here and killed me or have the same thing there doing to Nod. They took the wrong person. Nod is there because of a mistake that Mandrake made. I should be the one there, not him. And like it or not, I'm going. They don't know it was me, but the longer they think is Nod… the less chance we got to save him." I said, full of courage. I knew it will be a risk and I might get killed, but I'm part of this world, stomper or not stomper, I'm part of it. Ronin didn't know what to say, so I spoke for him. " Many leaves, one tree." I said. Ronin looked at me, surprised but touched at the same time. Then he took a deep breath.

" Fine, your coming with me. But I'm going to need another leafmen to guard the Queen." Ronin said. Just then, a leafmen approach. I recognized him, he was the one that took me to my room. If I'm correct, he is in Group 3. I just hope they will be ok without one leafmen. He put himself in front of Ronin.

" I will be honored to take care of the Queen. They Queen is very loyal to me, I think that will enough since she trust me." The leafmen said, full of courage. Ronin nodded.

"Very Good, Joah. Now everybody go to sleep. I want everybody here at noon. We will repeat the plan and prepare ourselves before sun fall." Ronin said. Everybody said ' Yes sir' And left. Ronin walked toward me.

" I know why you're doing this, but you know you don't have to." Ronin said. I could he was worried, but I knew why. Nod always wanted me safe, not to fight the boggans. I looked at Ronin.

" I have to do this. I was train for a reason and I'm not wasting that reason." I said. Ronin still wasn't convinced. This truly hurts my heart to say, but is true. " I lost my mom, and I couldn't save her. I loved her with all my heart. I'm not going to lose someone I love again" I said, with courage but also with sadness. Ronin looked at me, surprised but sad. I knew what he was thinking. Nod told me that he really loved Queen Tara, and he loss her. He knew exactly how I was feeling. I admit that I love Nod, more than I ever loved a guy. Ronin considered this for a second.

" Alright, but you are going to follow my orders and always stick by my side." Ronin said.I nodded. " Well, I guess you're now a leafmen."


	17. Kidnap

Chapter 17: Kidnap

I opened my eyes. Dark. All is dark. My head ached so badly and my body ached too. What happened? All I remember is been in the battlefield and a boggan hit me on the head and knocked me down. I tried to move my arms, but they were tied. I could tell that I was tied by roots. Man, they're strong. I tried to free myself, but I couldn't. It only made the roots tighter. I groaned. I couldn't get out. But where was I? Everything was dark and dead. Then it hit me. Wrathwood. But how and why? Why did the boggans brought me here? Shouldn't they have killed me or something? Not let me live. What was going on? Something must be up. Well, with the boggans, something was always up. But the real question is, Why didn't Ronin saved me? I mean, I know he wouldn't just let me with the boggans without a fight. Was the boggans stronger than Ronin and the leafmen? I just hope that they didn't attack Moonhaven. With Queen Jinny and M.K. th- M.K. Oh man, she must be broken and devastating. I promised her that I will come back, and now look at me. I'm probably on a cell on Wrathwood. I failed really bad. I just hope she doesn't think I'm dead. Man, how I wish she was here with me. She made feel warm and not afraid. With her I could be me and didn't hide anything from her. She always made me smile and if I was sad, she made me happy. Right now, I needed her, so badly. I mean not seen her, It hurts. But not going to see her again, hurts more. At least she was safe, that at least made me feel better. Just then I mysterious door opened. Light shined all over the room, and I could see it clearly. It had bones and dead twigs on the floor, the walls and roof were made of dead roots. There was only one word that could describe perfectly this place, dead. Then a figure entered. I tried to looked, but the light won't let me. Then I could see the figure perfectly, my heart started beating fast. It was Mandrake. He was grinning at me. That guy was even crazier and scarier than Ronin. I'm glad that Ronin can't read my mind. But the thought of Ronin made me feel sad again. What if I never get to see him again? The thought was out of my mind when Mandrake laughed a little.

" Well well well, well. Look who we got here. The leafmen that destroyed my chance of getting rid of the forest." Mandrake said. What he was talking about? I didn't made the pod bloomed, M.K. did. I only prevent him from getting rid of it, along with Ronin. Did he thought that I was the one that tooked his chance away? So that means, that I'm here for nothing. Then I imagine M.K. in my place. It was the worst thing that I could ever imaging. If taking her place, without Mandrake knowing, was all it taked, I'll do it. " Mmm, I wonder how it feels to have someone get rid of you?" Mandrake smiled. I looked up at him. He was going to kill me. There was no doubt on his words. I was going to die. Die like my father, but worse. I lost my temper.

" You wouldn't get away with this. They will come. The leafmen. They will come here and get me out of this dead palace." I shouted and groaned. Mandrake laughed. This man has serious problems.

" Oh they will, but will they get in. You see, I have every single entrance guarded by my dear followers. And I hardly doubt that any of your leafmen will get in… alive" Mandrake laughed. I started to fight my way out. I groaned. Every single movement made the roots tighter. Mandrake laughed. " Oh my dear leafmen, there's no escape. I mean, how can you escape from dead?" Mandrake laughed. This guy was mental. I lost my temper again. I tried to fight my way out again, but I still couldn't. The roots were starting to dig to my skin. I tried to calm, I needed to breath. Yeah right, like in Wrathwood there's any real air. I looked at Mandrake, furious and angry. Mandrake smiled.

" Oh, I will miss that… Now I got to get started on making, let's say, your doom." Mandrake laughed. I lost my temper again. I groaned. Mandrake laughed harder. " Oh you silly boy, did they ever tell you that you look like your father?" My eyes widen. How dare he?

" How dare you talk about my father?" I snarled. Mandrake grinned.

" Well, why wouldn't I. After all, I was the one that killed him." Mandrake smiled. My eyes widen so much that they almost pop of my head. It was him. I thought all this time that a boggan killed him, but it was him. It was Mandrake. This time I really did lost my temper. I started to fight again.

" You bloody evil beast" I yelled. Mandrake laughed even more.

" Funny, your dad said the same thing before I killed him" Mandrake laughed. I kept fighting.

" Funny, I wonder what was the last thing your son said" I snarled. Mandrake face change. It was full of anger and sadness. I knew I said the wrong thing, but I wasn't going to let him talked about my father like that. I gave Mandrake an nasty smirk. Mandrake looked furious.

" How dare you talk about my son?" Mandrake snarled.

" How dare _you _talk about my father?" I snarled back. Mandrake was really furious. He came toward me and punch me really hard on the gut. I groaned.

" Never talk about my son ever again, or what is left of you" Mandrake grinned. He then left the cell, and I was in total darkness. I still couldn't believe it. I was going to die. I wasn't going to see Ronin, Chase, Queen Jinny and M.K. M.K. I wasn't going to see her again. I wasn't going to see that sweet smile and the way she pull the string behind her ear. I wasn't going to grab her hand and walk on the river edge. I wasn't even going to kissed her again. All this made want to throw myself at the floor and form a tantrum. A tear fell down my face. I wasn't going to see anybody I loved. All those people that looked after me and helped me and made my life easier and happy, I wasn't going to see them. And worst of all, I wasn't going to see the person that I love the most.


	18. Sneaking In

_**Hi guys, sorry that I didn't updated sooner. Its just that I been busy this days and I didn't had any time. Thanks for the reviews and everything guys. Sorry for my bad grammar, I'll try. And thanks to Beaver for that sweet review, I really hope for that to happen, you should make an account :D And also to Kevin, I'll see if I can make an Epic fic of Ronin and Tara. Thanks to everybody that reads my fic. Love you guys XOXO**_

_**P.S. The next chapters will take time, so dont worry of I dont update.**_

* * *

Chapter 18: Sneaking In

Today was the day. The day that we sneak in Wrathwood, and save Nod. I couldn't sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking of Nod in that dead place. Oh Nod, you don't know how much I need you know. I wanted to run to Wrathwood and get him out of there, but I couldn't, not with Ronin by my side all the time. I needed to wait till noon to get ready and wait till sun fall, because we're leaving before. I was so nervous, I mean I been to Wrathwood before, but the thought of me fighting with boggans got me a little nervous. Besides it was my first battle and it was worth it. If fighting is what it takes to save Nod. I'll do it. I needed him back; I can't live my life without him. Yeah well, maybe there are other boys back in my world, but no boy will be as good as Nod. He was different. I mean, the way he smiles at me and the way he touches my hand is different, but nice. And also the way he kisses my cheek. Sometimes I couldn't believe that I fell in love with a leafmen, two inches tall, but sometimes I'm glad I did. But also I couldn't live my entire life watching from a monitor. I mean, if he is truly the one, Shouldn't I be one of them? It will great to live my entire life here, but what about my dad. I can't leave him alone, not now that he got me back. I needed to think that, but right now wasn't the time. I got up and changed. I went outside and walked to Queen Jinny's house. I knocked on the door and Queen Jinny was there. She looked a little sad. I didn't have to ask, I already knew what it was. I was going to Wrathwood and she is sad cause she is worried. I opened my arms and Queen Jinny went running toward me. I hug her, she hugged me back. Then we let go of each other. Queen Jinny's eyes were sparkling, that broke me. But I needed to be strong, I didn't want Queen Jinny to start crying.

" Hi M.K" Queen Jinny said.

" Hi Jinny" I said. I smiled at her. She smiled back. I enter and saw Flora with my breakfast, honey sandwiches. She put it on the table and came toward me. She hug me, I hug her back. I knew she was really worried about me, she remind me so much of mom. My eyes started to get watery, I tried to swallow them. Flora and I let go of each other.

" Good morning, M.K." Flora said, smiling. I smiled back.

" Good morning, Flora" I said.

" Your breakfast is ready. You might want to eat now, before it gets cold" Flora said. She definitely reminds me of my mother, and it was really nice.

" Thanks, Flora" I said, smiling. I sat down on the table.

" Your welcome, M.K." Flora said. I pick up my sandwich and started eating it. Queen Jinny sat beside me. She leans closer.

" How are you doing?" Queen Jinny whispered. I almost choked on my sandwich. I swallowed and looked at Queen Jinny.

" Honestly, not good." I said, my voice sounded strong, but sad. Queen Jinny looked like she was sorry for me. It made feel bad. I leaned closer to her.

" And you?" I whispered. She shooked her head.

" No, It's weird not to see him. He used to check on me every morning, on Ronin orders of course, but it was fun to see him every day, blushed" Queen Jinny giggled at the last word. I looked at her. Was she serious? Did Nod blush everyday when he saw Queen Jinny? I'm confused.

" What are you talking about?" I whispered. Queen Jinny giggled.

" He always comes her blushed and when I ask him he won't answer, but when I asked him is it because he is going to see you, he says yes." Queen Jinny giggled. I looked at her. I started to get sad again. It was really cute to hear this, but not having him here is really depressing. Queen Jinny noticed and stopped giggling. Her face change from happy to regret.

" I'm sorry" Queen Jinny said, sad. I looked at her. She looked at me. I smiled at her.

" It's ok. Besides we are going to get him back" I hope, I thought. Queen Jinny look relief.

" Ok, and please be careful M.K." Queen Jinny said, worried. I looked at her, I smiled.

" I will " I assured. I leaned and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled. I kept eating.

After breakfast, I went to Queen Jinny's room and we started playing Leaf Jump. It was really fun and distracting. We laughed and joked all morning. After we played, noon was coming up. I got up.

" Is time to go." I said. I looked at Queen Jinny. She was sad. " Don't worry, we will be back on the morning." I said. Queen Jinny nodded and got up.

" Please be careful, M.K. I really care about you" Queen Jinny said. She hug me. I hugged her back. Then I kissed the top of her head. I looked at her in the eye.

" I will. But I'm more worried about you. Promise me, that no matter what happens you will go to the shelter and be safe" I said. Queen Jinny nodded. I kissed her forehead and left her room. I walked down the stairs and saw Flora on the dining table.

" Thank you, Flora" I said. She got up and looked at me.

" You're welcome, M.K. " Flora said.

" Well I'm leaving now" I said. She looked at me, worried.

" Oh please be very careful M.K." Flora said, worried. I hug her. She hug me back.

" I will " I said. We let go and I turn to the door. This was it. Now was the time. The time to go to Wrathwood and save Nod.I went to the Great Chamber, where Ronin told me to meet him. I enter to the Great Chamber and saw Ronin looking at the sky. Why does he always do that? I didn't care. I walked toward Ronin and he turn to face me. He look scared and worried. I know how that feels.

" Ready?" Ronin asked, worried and scared. I gave him a weak nod.

" Ready" I said, scared, worried and sad. I just couldn't holded much longer. I tried to keep myself calm. I tooked a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

" Alright. Come on. We need to get you ready" Ronin said. Ready? Even with all this, this made me a little excited. I nodded. Ronin nodded and he lead me to the backside of Moonhaven. Then I noticed that he was leading me to the stairs. We climb and he stop in what appeared to be the fifth floor. He opened the leaves curtain and lead me to a big room full of armor and weapons. My eyes widen at the sight of too many weapons. The left side was full of sword weapons and the right side full of archery weapons. In middle was a leafwomen armor. I look at it. It was totally my size, but also looked heavy. Ronin approach the leafwomen armor.

" This is your armor. It was made especificaly for you. It may look heavy, but is really light. You can choose your sword on the left area. I'll wait outside so you can change. Call me when you're done." Ronin said.

" Ok, Thanks" I said. Ronin nodded.

" Your welcome" Ronin said. He smiled at me and went outside. I turn to the armor. It was a really cool armor. I tooked a deep breath and started taking my clothes off. I tooked the armor and started putting it on. It was easier than i thought. I had to adjust the armor and then just put on the rest. After I changed, I looked at myself. I looked pretty good on the leafwomen armor. I looked around and saw the swords. I looked at them carefully, they were all the same. I tooked one and put it on my scabbard. I felt like a hero. I got that thought out of my head. It was a really silly. And now wasn't the time to be silly. I tried to make sure that I was fully dressed and then I called Ronin.

" I'm all dressed up Ronin" I called. Ronin came from the curtains and started studying me.

" You dressed yourself pretty good, but your armor is a little loose on the shoulder." Ronin said. He came toward and started adjusting the armor on my shoulder. I tried not to look at him in the eye. After Ronin adjusted my armor It felt much better, but a little tight. Then Ronin looked at me again.

" Your ready to go... Now, remember, you would follow me and do what I told you, alright." I nodded. " Now, the boggans can come out of nowhere, so remember to looked around you, even in the shadows. If a boggan drops you to the ground, you would use your feet to hit him in the gut. That will give you enough time to attack. And also don't forget to be quiet. You need to look also at the ground to make sure that there's nothing that could make a sound, alright." I nodded again. " Good, so were good to go. Sun fall is coming and we have to leave soon. Come on, you're riding with me. Oh and don't forget your helmet." I nodded again. I tooked my helmet and I followed him outside. We climb down the stairs and I saw an army of leafmen and leafwomen. They all turn to Ronin and me. Ronin cleared his throat and spoke.

" Alright, Listen up. I want every leafmen ready and prepare. I'm not going to say that this mission is easy. This is a very risky one. But no leafmen is left alone. 'Many leaves, one tree' Now, I want you all to know to be careful. We have lost leafmen in Wrathwood and I'm not willing to take that risk again." Ronin said, sad. I knew what he was talking about. Nod's father died in Wrathwood. I could see the other leafmen faces turn from courage to sad. They all knew him, and Nod tells me that everybody says the he was a great leafmen. I turn sad too. Thinking of Nod made me feel bad again. But I tooked a deep breath and relaxed myself. Then Ronin spoked again.

" Now, everybody get on their birds we are leaving. Remember ' Many leaves, one tree' " Ronin said. Then the leafmen shouted back ' Many leaves, one tree'. Then every leafmen whistle and they got on their birds. I turn around and saw Ronin on his bird already. " Come on" Ronin said, helding his hand. That was like a slap in the face. It remind me of Nod. I missed him so much. I tooked a deep breath and tooked Ronin's hand. I hop on the bird and put my arms on Ronin's waist. Ronin lift up and we were in the air.

Moments passed since we left Moonhaven. Then everything green started turning black. I looked at the ground and saw everything dead. It hasn't change at all. It looked exactly from the last time I was here, but this time a little more creepy and dead. Then Ronin dived, also did the leafmen, and we landed on the ground. We were surrounded by tall dead weeds. Ronin looked between the weeds and tighen his jaw. Nod always told me that that wasn't a good sign. He turn and he looked angry.

" Well, looks like Mandrake is not having any guests. Every entrance is been watched, but the only one that is not that risky is the one to the tunnels. There's only four boggans there, so Group 2." He pointed to a group of leafmen. " You will silent attack, if necessary you would put on boggan armor. Now the same thing to Group 4" He pointed to a group of leafmen. " They're 15 boggans up there, I don't see any problem with that. Now Group 3" He pointed to a group of leafmen. " You'll stay here, now if there's any sign of us been noticed, you will attack first. Now Group 1" He pointed to another group of leafmen. " You'll have to be careful now, the moon is full and there will be sign of us flying around. Stay in the shadows, but also a close eye on us, alright. Now when Group 2 gets rid of the boggans, M.K. and I will go inside. Keep a close eye on both of us, all of you. If there's need of attack, I'll give the signal to Group 4, They'll send it to Group 1 and 3, and Group 3 to Group 2. Has everybody got it?" Ronin asked. All the leafmen shouted ' Yes sir'. " Good. Now is time, Group 2. You know what to do" Ronin said. Just then Group 2 jumped and landed on the shadows, next to the boggans. Then they attack the boggans and the coast was clear. Man, that was really a silent attack, I didn't hear anything.

" Come on" Ronin said. I followed him to the entrance of the tunnels. When we got to the entrance, 4 leafmen were dressed as boggans while the rest stayed in the shadows, keeping an eye. Then I followed Ronin into a scary and dark tunnel. We were in Wrathwood. We were inside of Wrathwood, once again.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! You know guys, after I read Kevin's review an idea came to me. I want everybodys opinion, especially Kevin's. What would you guys think of me writing an Epic fic of Ronin's and Tara's teens? You know when they were 15, young and in love. And that also means that Nod's father will appear. I want all of yours opinions. Love you guys XOXO**_


	19. Wrathwood

_**Hi guys, thanks for the great reviews and everything, especially Beaver ;) I wanna thank you all my readers and followers for reading my story. I'm terribly sorry to say that this is coming to an end. I also sad, but at least i have another fic coming up :D So i hope you like this one and like i said before this chapters will take sometime since their the finals chapters. I hope you guys like my story and enjoy. Love you guys XOXO**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Wrathwood

The tunnel was creepy and dark. Each step I tooked it gave me chills down my spine. I tooked a deep breath and exhaled deeply, then nose detected something. It smell like something died in here. It remind me of that disgusting boggan helmet I had to wear to sneak in here. Every was creepy, dark and as always, dead.

" Nod" Ronin whispered. I tried to hear for any signs of him, but nothing. Is was quite. Ronin exhaled deeply, in pain. The silence broke me. He wasn't here. That meant that he was out there, waiting his death. My eyes started to get watery at the thought. A tear fell down my face, I wipe it. If I wanted to save Nod I needed to be strong, but sometimes that doesn't work when you're in love. Then the times we had together started playing in my head. It was like been stab with a knife. My eyes started to get watery. Two tears fell down my face, I wipe them. I tooked a deep breath and exhaled deeply. Ronin noticed and turn to looked at me. Even in the dark I could see his face, destroyed. Ronin looked at me in the eye.

" Don't worry, we will get him. The good way or the bad way." Ronin said. His voice was broken and sad, but also with little courage. I nodded. Ronin nodded, turned and kept walking. I followed kept walking in silence. After a couple of moments I started to see some kind of light. Ronin noticed and kept walking toward the light. Then the light started to shine really bright and then we could see clearly. We were outside of a dark hallway.

" Come on" Ronin said. He turned left and I followed him. There was this big hole the size of a doorway. Ronin walked toward it and looked from the sides of the doorway, I did the same. My eyes widen at the sight. It was the same big kind of plaza place, with the bridges and everything, but it was full and full of boggans. There were boggans in every part of the big plaza. It was like a Broadway show. It was full house, literally. I looked down and saw the big hole that Finn was talking about, it was the size as this place. My stomachs turn at the sight of this. Nod would be dropped to this hole, if we don't save him. I started to look for him. I looked up and saw a rope aboves us. I follow the rope with my eyes and I saw a figure tied to it. I looked closer and gasped.

" Nod" I gasped. Ronin looked at me and followed what my eyes were looking at. His eyes widen, and so did mine. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Nod was daggling above the hole. His wrists were tied from ropes that were in the rocks. One was above us, but the other one was way too far. I tried to look closer at Nod. I could see his face, full of failure and sadness. I wanted to run to him. Wanted to kiss him and hug him and tell him that I love him and that I didn't want to lose him. To tell him to have faith, and also to give him some kind of sign that we were here. I tried waving my arms, but some hands stopped me.

" What are you doing?"Ronin asked, confused and a little angry.

" Trying to give Nod some kind of sign to tell him were here" I said. Ronin shoke his head.

" You can't do that. Theres hundreds of boggans here. One of them could have see you." Ronin said. I sighed. How are we going to save him without him knowing were here? I wanted to wave my arms again, but I needed to follow Ronin's orders.

" Alright. Sorry Ronin." I said. I felt a little embarrassed, but then I was brought back to reality by a familiar voice.

" Welcome everybody to my dear ceremony." Mandrake said. My eyes widen. It was Mandrake. I couldn't believe it, I mean I believed Nod, but seen him was shocking. He was standing in some pillar beside Nod. Odd, that pillar wasn't even there. Maybe Mandrake made it, since he is now stronger and powerful. " I believe many of you came for _our_ special presentation" Mandrake grinned. He turned to look at Nod and put one hand on his face, doing that thing they do to the kids when they find then so cute. " This _leafmen, _was the one that tooked my chance of destroying the forest. Now we are going to destroy him, so he could feel my pain" Mandrake snarled. I gasped. Ronin looked at me, I thought it was a warning, but it was the face that was broken. He tooked a deep breath and then turn serious. Wow, he hides his emotions fast, I think. I turned to look at Nod. Mandrake grinned at Nod and let go of his face.

" You'll never get away with this. They'll come and you will fall once again, like your son." Nod groaned. Mandrake looked at Nod, sad and furious. The other boggans gasped. Mandrake approach Nod and hit him really hard on the gut. I gasped and covered my eyes with my hands. It was like I could feel what he was feeling. Nod looked really bad and painful. Mandrake looked at him and then grinned.

" My dear leafmen, like I said: ' No leafmen will get in here…alive' " Mandrake laughed. All the boggans started laughing. I wanted to come out and tell him that they're were wrong, but that will be the stupidest idea ever. I looked at Nod, even though I couldn't not see his face real clearly, I could see that he looked defeated. I couldn't wait for Ronin to act. To make a move or something. I looked at Ronin and he looked at me. He gave me a look that I knew perfectly what it meant. It's show time. But how?

"Ronin, how are we going to get him out of there with Mandrake and hundreds of boggans here?" I asked. I really wanted to know how Ronin will actually come up with this, because it looks impossible for me. Ronin looked at me and grinned.

" With a distraction, of course" Ronin said. Why didn't I think of that? I looked at Ronin. What kind of distraction? It looks like he read my mind, because he smiled and looked at the roof, or what was the roof. I tried to look at what he was looking. It was a leafmen. Then Ronin started doing stuff with his hand. It was the signal, but it was different. Maybe was the do-a-distraction signal. The leafmen nodded and started doing the same, but to another direction. It went for a few seconds, then some boggan come running to the big plaza.

" Leafmen… There's leafmen out there." The boggan said. Every boggan screamed and cursed. Nod's face light up. Mandrake grinned.

" Kill them all. I don't want any prisoners." Mandrake said. He jumped down and disappeared. Then every boggan screamed and went outside to fight. I gasped. I hope no leafmen dies. Ronin put his hand on my shoulder.

" Don't worry, nobody has died, even with Mandrake back. The boggans might look scary and aggressive, well they are, but there weak. Come on we got to get Nod to see us" Ronin said. Finally. It was about time. Ronin tooked a dead branch from the floor and throw it. It passed Nod right on the face, but he didn't saw it. He was really depressed. Man, I wanted so badly to hug him. Ronin groan.

" Of all the time he couldn't have paid attention" Ronin mumbled. I smiled a little. He tooked another branch and throw it, but this time it hit Nod in the head. I looked at Ronin. He shrugged.

" What? That's what I always do to make him pay attention" Ronin grinned. I rolled my eyes. Nod looked at Ronin, his face light up. Then he got a glimpse of me, his whole face light up. Surprised. I smiled at him. He smiled, my favorite smile. That was like a slap in the face. I really did missed that smile. I blushed a little. Then Ronin tooked one arrow and show it to Nod. Nod looked a little shocked.

" Really?" Nod mouthed. What is he talking about?

" Really" Ronin mouthed back. What are they talking about? Nod looked at Ronin and nodded. Ronin tooked his bow and put the arrow on it. What's he doing? I started to get nervous. I looked at Nod. He looked a little worried. What was Ronin going to do? Ronin pointed his arrow at Nod. I looked at him. Was he crazy? But before I could say anything, he let the arrow go. I gasped. I looked at the arrow fly and then Nod tooked it in his left hand. I looked at Nod, shocked. How? What? Huh? This was really advanced stuff. Nod started cutting the rope on his left hand. After a few seconds, Nod cut the rope, but he started to swing toward us. Nod looked shocked, but he tooked the arrow and cut the rope on his right hand. Ronin and I tooked a few steps backwards. Then Nod came fly toward us and landed on the floor in front of us. He groaned. Then he looked at us, but mostly me.

" M.K." Nod said, happy and relieved.

" Nod" I said, happy and relieved too. He got up and went running toward me, so did I. We bump into each other, we hugged each other tightly. Like there was no tomorrow. Then we looked at each other and without hesitating… we kissed. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. Like this was our only chance. I mean, I knew we both thought that we weren't going to see each other again. HE put his arms around me and holds me tight. I had my arms around his neck. We were so happy that we saw each other again, that we didn't even hesitate. We let go of each other and looked at each other. We both smiled and put our foreheads together. Nod put a hand on my face.

" I-I thought I wasn't going to see you again, or anybody" Nod said. I smiled.

" Me too" I said. He smiled too. We started giggling. Then we were brought back to reality by a scream.

" The boooy. He is gonee. Aaaaaggghhhh" Mandrake screamed. We were noticed.


	20. Noticed

_**I'm baack! sorry that I didnt update soon, I was really busy and I went on a little vacation. And also sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks for the reviews and all of you who follow me. I wanna give a special thanks to: ****BigTimeEpic, ****Wolfheart929, and Beaver. Love you guys and enjoy XOXO**_

* * *

Chapter 20: Noticed

Nod and I looked at each other. I knew what he was thinking. We needed to get out of here now. I looked around. Ronin was looking at us. Oh man, I forgot Ronin was here. I hope he doesn't mock Nod for this. He then looked around and then at us.

" We need to get out. Come on" Ronin said and just like that he went running.

" Come on" Nod said. He grabs my hand and we went running. We kept running until we were in the tunnels, but when we got there rocks fell right at the entrance. That was our way out. How are we going to get out? Ronin started to look around. While he was looking around I could hear the sound of the boggans screaming, looking for us. Ronin stopped looking around and then he looked at us.

" We have to get out. We are going to escape from the roof. I'll call the leafmen when were there. Now come on." Ronin said. He turn right and went running, Nod and I did the same. As we were running, the boggans scream was getting louder. I looked around, checking that there were no boggans around. We kept running and running. Just when we turned a corner, a boggan was behind us and he grabs me by the ankle.

" Aaaah!" I screamed. The boggan was holding me tight on the ankle.

" M.K." Nod yelled. I tried to move my feet and luckily a got to hit the boggan in the face with my foot.

" Aagghh" The boggan screamed. Nod grabs me by the arm and pulls me up.

" Come on" Nod told me. He grabs my hand and we followed Ronin. After a few moments we were in the big plaza. We were in one of the bridges. Just then, the boggans came from behind us.

" Come on" Ronin said. He jumped and landed on a bridge far away. Nod looked at me. I nodded. I tooked a deep breath and we both jumped. We landed beside Ronin. I looked around and saw boggans running toward Ronin. Ronin took his sword out and started fighting boggans. Then, Ronin looked at Nod.

" Where's your sword?" Ronin asked. I looked at Nod and saw that his sword was gone.

" Don't have it" Nod said. Ronin gave him an are-you-serious look.

" What leafmen doesn't have a sword?" Ronin asked, a little angry.

" Did you really think that the boggans will let me a sword?" Nod said, in a isn't obvious tone. I looked and saw boggans running toward Nod and Ronin. They started to fight of Nod not having a sword. I sighed and jump toward the boggans. I been practicing a lot and I think I'm ready to fight the boggans. I tooked my sword and looked at the boggans. They were 4 of them, easy. I know I was scared at first, but then I got so good that I really wanted to fight a boggan, but not an army of course. They came toward me and started to attack. I block every attack and pushed every boggan off the bridge with my sword. After I was done with them, I turned and saw Ronin and Nod looking at me. Their eyes were wide with surprised. I shrugged.

" What? You guys were fighting over a stupid thing, You always had to check for boggans, right?" I said, mocking them. They both started to whistle, trying to look innocent. I rolled my eyes. " Come on" I said. Ronin nodded and jumped to another bridge. Nod grabbed my hand and we jumped. We landed and we saw boggans coming from every direction. Ronin looked at me.

" Think can handle this one?" Ronin asked. I nodded, nervous. This time I was a little scared, but I tried to concentrate. Boggans came toward me and I block there attack. I blocked there attack and push them off the bridge. Then a boggan came out of nowhere toward me. He had his sword over his head, ready to kill. Then Ronin jumped and kick the boggan, it was going to land on me when I kick him and he fell off the bridge. Ronin landed.

" Good one, kid. Come on" Ronin said. Nod grabs my hand, again, and we followed Ronin. He run right and jumped to another bridge and another and another. We both looked at him. What a show off. Nod gave my hand a squeezed and I nodded. We both jumped to another bridge, but when we were gonna jumped a figure was in our way. It was Mandrake. He was grinning at us. Nod grabs my arm and pulled me behind him. I took hold of his arm. Mandrake chuckles.

" Oh well look who it is, the stomper with the pod." Mandrake grinned. He extended his arm so he could peck my cheek, but Nod pulled me away from Mandrake.

" Don't you dare touch her" Nod snarled. I had to admit that this side of Nod kind of scared me. The way he say it was scary, but not for Mandrake. He started to chuckle.

" Oh young love, always making you do stupid things. Well, if you truly love her you will give yourself and she won't get hurt." Mandrake grinned. He still didn't know it was me. Me who saved the forest. I hide myself behind Nod's shoulder.

" I'll never give myself to this bloody place of death" Nod spat. Mandrake grinned. This guy had problems, which made me more nervous and scared. But still I couldn't take it. It wasn't Nod, it was me and without hesitating and put myself between Nod and Mandrake.

" No, you have the wrong person. It's me. I was the one who helped the pod bloomed not him." I said. Mandrake eyes widen. Nod grabs my arm and pulled me to him.

" What are you doing? You shouldn't have tell him. He was going toward me not you." Nod whispered. I looked at him in the eye.

" I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take to see you suffer when it was me who they wanted. I couldn't let you take this all for me" I whispered. Even though Nod was doing this to save me and it was the best thing ever, but I couldn't take it. He was taking too much for me. Nod looked at me.

" M.K. I will die for you. You know I'll do anything for you. Even if I have to die, I will. With no regrets" Nod whispered, he smiled at me. I smiled back. Then a hand took my shoulder, it was Mandrake. He was grinning.

" So it was you all along. Well now I have an excuse to get rid of you." Mandrake laughed. My eyes widen in terror.

" Noo!" Nod shouted. He pushes me to the floor and went running toward Mandrake. But Mandrake was fast, because he pointed his cane toward Nod and something slimy went flying from the tip and it hit Nod. He was push to the stone wall behind him.

" Nood!" I screamed. He was trap on that slimy thingy and couldn't get out.

" MK!" Nod screamed. He tried to fight his way out, but he couldn't. My eyes widen in terror. Mandrake laughed.

" Oh young love, always with the drama and romance and smooching and bla bla bla, disgusting. Well, at least I'll have fun watching you both die." Mandrake grinned. My eyes widen even more. Mandrake put his cane over his head ready to kill me, but then Ronin came from nowhere and attacked Mandrake.

" Well well well isn't my favorite leafman" Mandrake grinned. Ronin tighten his jaw.

" Well isn't my favorite bloody git" Ronin smirked. Mandrake turns angry and attacks Ronin. Ronin and Mandrake started fighting, but then Mandrake took Ronin's sword out of his hands and shot him the same slimy thing he shot at Nod. He hit the stone wall, not far from Nod.

" Ronin!" Nod and I screamed. Mandrake laughed. I turned to look at him.

" Well I guess is just you and me" Mandrake grinned. I swallowed deeply.

" Stay away from her, you git" Nod snarled and shouted. He started to fight, but still couldn't get out. Mandrake started to laughed. I looked at him and then he looked at me.

" Well at least this will be easy" Mandrake grinned.

" M.K.!" Nod screamed. Mandrake ignores him. He put his cane over his head, but this time I took my sword and block the attack. Mandrake's eyes widen, but then he started laughing.

" Well looks like we have a stomper-leafwomen, huh. This will be interesting" Mandrake smirked. I could hear Nod groaning, trying to free himself. But I also heard Ronin groaning. Mandrake smiled and then he attacked me, but I blocked it. He then went to another and I didn't block it. I almost loss my balance, but I steady myself. Mandrake grinned and went for another attack, I block it. Mandrake went for another and again, I block it. I smiled to myself. This made Mandrake angry and this time he attack, but I didn't block it. He took my sword out of my hands and push me with his cane to the ground.

" M.K.!" Nod and Ronin screamed. They both started to fight their way out, but still couldn't. I looked up and saw Mandrake smiling at me.

" Well, as I always say, every leaf falls and dies alone" Mandrake grinned. He was pointing his cane at me. He was right in front of me. Then a though came to me. I remembered what Ronin told me: 'If a boggan drops you to the ground, you would use your feet to hit him in the gut. That will give you enough time to attack '. Mandrake put his cane over his head, and I hit him hard on the gut. Mandrake's cane went flying and he went backwards. He loss balance and fell into the giant pit he made for Nod's death. I looked at the giant pit, watching Mandrake scream and fall. Then I heard a thump and I heard Mandrake scream even more. Then the screams stop and I knew that he was dead. _I hope_, I thought. But my thoughts were taking away by what happen. I killed Mandrake. I destroyed him. I started to breath heavy. I couldn't believe what I did. And instead of been happy I was scared. I looked to my left and saw Mandrake's cane. I stood up and took it. I look at it in disgust and broke it in two pieces with my knee and throw it to the giant pit. At once, Nod and Ronin were free of the slimy thingy. I didn't noticed till Nod said my name, I was still scared and shocked of what I did.

" M.K." Nod gasped. I turned around and I went running toward him. Nod did the same and we bumped into each other. I hug Nod tightly and started to breath really heavy. I was scared and shocked. I couldn't believe I did that. Nod noticed and started stroking my hair.

" It's ok M.K. Its over..." Nod said. I could tell that the pause meant that he "hope" it was over. I tried to calm myself. I tooked deep breaths and exhaled. A comforting hand landed on my shoulder.

" Everything's going to be fine M.K. Don't worry, but still we need to get out of here" Ronin said. I nodded, still curled in Nod's chest. Just then, the boggans started to scream. Ronin whistle very loud and gave the signal to the leafmen. Nod let go of me and grab my hand.

" Let's go, Come on" Nod said. We run and jumped to the roof. When we got on the roof or the big hole actually, Ronin whistle and two birds landed. The other leafmens were already leaving. Ronin run to his bird, hop on and lift up.I did the same, Nod hop behind me and I lift up. We escaped, safe and sound. I looked back and saw that there were no leafmen behind. I sighed in relief. Then I hand grabbed my chin. Nod looked at me in the eye.

" I can't believe you went through all that for me" Nod said, happy and glad. I smiled at him.

" And I also can't believe you went through all that so Mandrake couldn't killed me" I said. Nod smiled my favorite smile. Man, I missed that smile so much. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him soft in the lips. Nod smiled at me, I did the same. We both giggle. After a few moments, I got a glimpse of Moonhaven. I sighed in relief. Nod fell asleep during the ride back. I panted his shoulder and he woke up. When he saw Moonhaven he sighed in relief. I had never been so happier of seen a place in my entire life. But it was because I knew we would be safe in here. We were safe now.


	21. Safe

_**Hey guys! I felt badfor not updating soon, so I updated a new chapter. Tomorrow I'll post the new one. Thanks for the reviews and everything. And also to Beaver with the reviews :D I still think you should make an account :D Love you guys and enjoy XOXO**_

_**P.S. This fanfic is coming to an end pretty soon :( I'm sorry** _

* * *

Chapter 21: Safe

All of Moonhaven greeted us. Everybody was cheering and everything. It reminds me of the time we brought the pod back. I couldn't help not smiled. I could feel Nod smiling too. We landed in front of Moonhaven. Nod hop down and raised his arms to help me down. I put my hands on his shoulder and he put me down. He smiled at me. I giggled. I turned and saw leafmen approaching Nod. Every leafmen started hugging Nod and saying that they were glad to see him. I smiled the whole time. After a few moments, The leafmen started to leave to see their families. Just then, Chase came running toward Nod.

" Chase" Nod screamed. He went running toward him and they both hug each other in a manly hug. They both started laughing. " Man, I thought I wasn't going to see you again, bro" Nod said.

" Me too, bro. And I gotta say you are one lucky man" Chase said, and he looked at me. I blushed and smiled shyly. Nod looked at me and smiled, my favorite smile.

" Yeah, I guess I am" Nod said, smiling. I blushed and smiled shyly. Then a thought came to me. Ronin said that after all of this was over, I could go back. Go back to my dad, to my world. I wanted to stay, but my dad. I couldn't leave my dad. He just got me back. And my friends, even though I don't have that many, but they're my friends. Well, they didn't like the idea of me moving. But still I had people out there that needed me, but not as much as this world. I promised my dad that I'll go back. But that meant that I had to leave the world that needed me the most, the world were all my friends were, the world where they care about me the most, and also the world of the person I loved the most. I couldn't leave, but what about my dad. I needed to think, but it was so hard. Nod noticed and came toward me and grab my hand.

" What's wrong?" Nod asked, but I could tell that he knew part of it. Before I could speak, the horns went off. That meant Queen Jinny was here. Nod gave my hand a squeeze.

" Come on" Nod said. I nodded. We walk to the Great Chamber and there she was. Queen Jinny was were the pod bloomed. She had the widest smile I have seen. Nod and I went to where Ronin was, right in front of the Queen. When she saw me, her smile grew even wider. I smile at her. Then the whole kingdom became silent. Queen Jinny looked at me.

" Oh M.K. I don't even know what to say. I mean you have sacrifice so much for this world that's not even your own. And you have not just sacrifice, but also show bravery to this world. You don't know how much this really touches my heart, well all of our hearts. I just want say Thank you soooo muuch for what you have done for us." Queen Jinny said, happy and touches. Her eyes were sparkling and she gave me a tight hug. I smiled and hug her back. We let go of each other. I bow to her.

" It was an honor, Queen Jinny" I said. I winked at her. She giggled. She then straight up.

" Oh M.K. Is not you who bow at me, is me, us, who bow at you" Queen Jinny said. I looked at Queen Jinny confused. Then she bows at me, and one by one, the whole kingdom bow at me. Even Ronin, Nod, Mub, Grub, Chase and well the whole kingdom bow at me. My eyes widen, as I looked every single Jinn bow at me. I little smile form in my mouth, but this also made me sad. I had to leave this world. I mean looked at what they done to me. They're bowing at me, How can I say goodbye to a world who respects me and needs me so badly? I looked down at Nod. He winked at me. I blushed a little. But that totally broke me. I couldn't leave Nod, not a second time. And also I couldn't leave my dad alone, again. But right now wasn't the time, was it. I looked at Queen Jinny. She was smiling at me. And how I could leave her? She was like my little sister. I looked at Ronin. He winked at me. How could I say goodbye to him? He was a really great friend and sometimes like a second father. I looked around and saw Mub and Grub. Grub was waving at me, but Mub push him away and he waved at me and winked. I giggled. How was I supposed to say goodbye to them? Mub might be annoying, but he was a really cool and funny. And Grub, he was also funny with the leafmen stuff and also really cute. I even looked at Chase. He smiled at me. Even though I don't know him so well he is a really nice guy and the only friend I made that is not from my last adventure. I will really miss him. And then I looked at Flora. She smiled at me. How could I say goodbye to a mother? She reminds me so much of mom that sometimes I think is her, but Jinn version of her. She also had a look of her. Is like she is here like she turned tiny and came here. Then something came to me. I had an idea, an idea that had no obstacles. I have made my choice. Queen Jinny tooked a deep breath.

" Now M.K. is there anything I can give you in return." Queen Jinny said. Then she turn sad. " Like taking you back home." Queen Jinny said sadly. I started to get sad. I looked at Nod, he had the same sad look, but worse. Then at Ronin, he was kind of sad, which surprised me a little. I looked at Chase, he was also kind of sad. I looked at Mub and Grub, they were also sad. I looked at Flora, she was also sad. Then I looked at the Kingdom, and to my surprised, everybody was sad. Then I saw someone, it was Nim galuu. He gave a sad smile. Everybody was sad. This broke me, but I made a choice and also I got a plan.

" Actually Queen Jinny, I think I will like to stay" I said. At this the Kingdom looked surprised and happy. I looked at Nod, he was surprised and happy, but also confused. Queen Jinny was happy.

" Really? You want to stay!" Queen Jinny said, excited and happy. I nodded.

" I realize that this world needs me more. And I'm kind of part of it" I said. Queen Jinny smiled.

" You are already part of us" Ronin said. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

" So am I allowed to stay?" I asked Queen Jinny. It was stupid, but it will be more polite. Queen Jinny was super happy and excited.

" Heck yeah you're allowed" Queen Jinny said. She jump and then gave me a hug. I hug her back. The whole kingdom went in applause and started to cheer. I let go of Queen Jinny. I turned to look at Nod. He was super excited. I could tell that he wanted to jump up and down.

" So you're really staying?" Nod asked. I nodded and smiled at him His whole face light up. He smiled back. I walked toward him and gave him a hug. He hug me back, tight.

" I love you, Nod" I whispered. It was a good thing the whole kingdom was still cheering, but I could tell that part of it was looking at us. I could feel Nod smiling.

" I love you too M.K. More than you think" Nod whispered. I let go of him and looked at him. He smiled at me, I smiled back. Then Nod leaned, and so did I. Then... We kissed. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around me. The kingdom started to cheer when we kissed. Which I don't know why, didn't make me feel embarrassed. Nod and I stopped kissing and started laughing. I looked at Queen Jinny and she had an aww look on her face. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Ronin. He was smiling, and gave Nod the thumbs up. Nod looked a little embarrassed.

" You're not gonna still mock him are you?" I asked. Ronin grinned.

" Yeah, I don't think so. I still have a lot of mocking to do." Ronin grinned. Nod rolled his eyes. I laughed. Nod looked at me. Then his face change from happy to confused. I looked at him, puzzled.

" What wrong?" I asked, a little worried. Nod looked at me, confused.

" What about your dad? I thought that you wanted to go back." Nod said, confused but sad. Then I remembered my plan. I smiled at Nod. He looked at me like I was crazy. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and turn to Queen Jinny.

" Queen Jinny, you asked me if you could give me something in return, right?" I asked.

" Mmm... Oh yeah, yes I did asked you that. Why are you asking?" Queen Jinny asked, confused.

" Let's say that I want something in return... From my world" I said. Queen Jinny looked a little confused, but also curious. I looked at Nod and he was smiling. He knew what I meant. I turned to Queen Jinny.

" Well, let's see this something you want in return" Queen Jinny said, excited and curious. I looked at Ronin, he also knew what I meant.

" Are you sure about this?" Ronin asked. I nodded.

" Don't worry, everything will be fine. But I need the Queen to come with me. Do you mind?" I asked, shyly. Ronin looked at me and then sighed.

" Alright, but I'll come with you" Ronin said. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

" And I'm coming too, you know." Nod said. I rolled my eyes.

" You dont say" I joked. Nod rolled his eyes and took my hand.

" So are we leaving or what?" Nod said. I giggled.

" Asked that to the General" I said. Nod chucked. Ronin rolled his eyes.

" If you're ready, Queen Jinny" Ronin said. She nodded and jumps up and down.

" Let's go" Queen Jinny said. Nod and I laughed. We all went outside, including Flora, and we all went flying to my house.


	22. Something in Return

Chapter 22: Something in Return

After a few moments of flying, I got a glimpse of my house. I started to get nervous. I hold on Nod waist tightly. He noticed that I was nervous.

" Hey Don't worry. Don't get nervous, you said it will be fine" Nod said, comforting me. I smiled a little.

" Yeah, but I don't know exactly what to say. I guess I'll just improvise." I said. Nod smiled.

" That's my girl" Nod said. I blushed and giggled. I looked up and saw one of dad's camera. Then an idea came to me.

" Wait" I shouted. Nod, Ronin, and the two leafmen that came with us stopped.

" What's wrong?" Ronin asked, serious.

" I have an idea" I said, pointing to dads camera. Ronin nodded.

" Good. I thought I will have to hear your dad in slow motion again. Remember." Ronin said, mocking me. I rolled my eyes.

"I huurt myyy eeeelbooow." Nod mocked. He started laughing. I chuckled, but then I nudge him. He was still my dad. " Sorry, force of habit" I rolled my eyes. Ronin signal the two leafmen to the camera. Then we landed on the branch, were dad's camera was. Nod hopped down, and as always, he helped me down. I walked over to dad's camera. Then my dad appeared on the screen. I waved.

" M.K.! I thought I wasn't going to see you again. I got your photos, but after that you haven't text or send pictures or anything" Dad said, sadly. Oh right, I forgot about the phone. I just have been so busy.

" Yeah, sorry dad. It just that I been real busy and well I forgot. I'm sorry" I said. I was a horrible daughter. Dad just smiled.

" Nah, is ok. I'm just glad you're ok. And what brings you here? I- Oh god you brought leafmen with you" Dad exclaimed. I laughed a little. They all waved. Queen Jinny and Flora were surprised. Queen Jinny giggled when dad exclaimed. "And who is that young lady?" Dad asked. It made Queen Jinny giggle more. I giggled too.

" Dad this is Queen Jinny, Life of the forest." I said. Queen Jinny stopped giggling and waved at dad.

" Hi, nice to meet you." Queen Jinny said.

" Oh well is nice to meet you too, your majesty." Dad said. It made Queen Jinny giggle again. Dad smiled and looked at Nod and Ronin.

" Oh hi, mmm... Nod right?" Dad asked. Nod nodded.

" Yeah, hi Professor." Nod said, waving. I giggled. He gave me a look. I giggled again. Dad looked at me and I gave him a shut-up look. Dad just smiled and winked at me. I hit my forehead with my palm.

" And you must be... Ronin, right, Leader of the Leafmen?" Dad asked. Ronin nodded and smiled.

" That's right, Professor. Is good to see you again" Ronin said. Dad smiled a wide smile.

" Well the same to you... And...umm M.K. What brings you here? Are you coming back?" Dad asked. I sighed. I looked at everybody. They all nodded and left to a nearby branch. " Where are they going?" Dad asked. I looked at him.

" Don't worry they'll be back... But dad I need to talk to you and ask you something" I said. Dad looked suspicious, but worried.

" Tell me, you know you can tell me anything M.K." Dad said. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I tooked a deep breath.

" Ok... Umm dad I decided that I wanted to stay...you know...here with the leafmen and the Jinn people." Dad face grew sad.

" Why?" Dad asked, sad.

" It just that I realize that this world needs me, and well cares really about me. And I'm already part of it." I said. Dad looked sad.

" So you're leaving m-

" Noo no no Dad... I just came here to ask you if, you know... Wanted to come with me." I said. Dad's eyes widen, but not of shocked, of surprise.

" What? Wait your telling me that I can live with you and the Jinn and..." Dad was really surprised. I smiled.

" Yes, you can I already talked with the Queen and she said that it will be an honor to have you there" I said. Dad smile widen. Then out of nowhere, Ozzie appeared on the screen. Ozzie barked.

" Oooh what is that cute big thing?" Queen Jinny squealed. She appeared out of nowhere. I jumped. " Aaww who is that cutie?" Queen Jinny asked. I laughed a little.

" This is Ozzie. She is my dog." I said. Queen Jinny looked at me, puzzled. I smiled. " A dog is an animal that has fur and four paws... Well Ozzie has three paws" I said.

" Oh what happened to her?" Queen Jinny asked, sad. I looked at dad.

" Umm she had an accident and she lost a paw, and also an eye and she is kind of deaf" Dad said, sadly. I felt sad too. Queen Jinny was too.

" Aaww you poor little...uumm well big thing., but still she looks adorable." Queen Jinny giggled. I giggled too. Dad laughed and then grew worried.

" M.K. What about Ozzie, I can't leave her alone" Dad said. I forgot about Ozzie. Man, so much for my great idea. I couldnt leave Ozzie, she's family. But then Queen Jinny spoked.

" Oh I could shrink her. She really adorablee. And I'm always alone, it will be good to have a dog to play with." Queen Jinny said. My eyes widen. I was really lucky. I wasn't going to have only my dad, but also my dog. Dad started laughing and cheering.

" You hear that Ozzie... We are going to be part of the world that we been studying are whole life." Dad laughed and cheers. I laughed too.

" So dad... Do you want to live here or-

" Are you kidding? Finally I'm going to be part of the world I been studying on" Dad said. I laughed.

" So is that a yes?" I asked. It was silly, but I needed to be sure.

" Of course, is a yes... Wuuu" Dad cheers. I laughed. " So when are we leaving?" Dad asked. I looked at Ronin.

" Well I don't see why not tonight" Ronin grinned. I smiled at him. I looked at Queen Jinny.

" Let's do this" Queen Jinny said. I chuckled. I looked at Dad.

" Want to leave tonight dad?" I asked.

" Of course, I'll be waiting outside with Ozzie... I'll see you soon M.- woo" Dad fell from his chair of excitement.

" Dad!" I gasped. Everybody's eyes were wide.

" I'm ok" Dad said. He stood up and straighten his glasses. " That always happens, you know." Dad said, a little embarrassed. I laughed.

" I know dad. Well, we better leave. You wait outside, ok" I said.

" Ok, and M.K. I'm so proud of you." Dad said. I looked at him.

" For what?" I asked. I didn't know why.

" You have done so much for this world, that is not even your own... Your mother would have been proud too" Dad said. My eyes started to get watery. I smiled at dad.

" Thanks Dad." I said. He smiled at me and he turn off the monitor. I turned and saw everybody already in their hummingbirds.

" Coming?" Nod asked. He held his hand and I took it. He lifted me behind his back and we went flying. Then Nod leaned and whispered.

" I'm proud of you too, you know" Nod whispered. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

" I know you are" I said. I kissed his cheek. He blushed a little and smiled.

" Hey...umm are you going to tell your dad about us or..." Nod said. My eyes widen, I haven't think of that.

" Umm I guess so, but I think he knows cause he's always giving me the look when I'm done talking to you on the camera." I admitted, a little embarrassed. Nod grinned.

" Good, then I don't have to do the impress-your-girlfriend-father show." Nod joked. I giggled.

" Yeah, I guess not." I smiled. Then I looked over Nod's shoulder and saw my house. After a few seconds, we landed on the porch. Dad was in one of the rocking chairs. He had Ozzie in his arms. When he saw us, he got up.

" Iii aam reeaadyy" Dad said. Nod started to chuckle. I looked at him and he shut up. I rolled my eyes. He shrugged. I giggled. Then I looked at Queen Jinny.

" His ready when you are" I said. Queen Jinny nodded. She put both index fingers in her temple, while sticking her tongue out. I tried not to giggle. Then Dad and Ozzie started spinning around and around and around till they hit ground. I looked down and saw them on the floor. I jumped down. Dad stood up and he saw me.

" Dad!" I shouted.

" M.K.!" Dad shouted. I ran toward him and I bumped into him. I hugged him tightly.

" I missed you Dad" I said. I did really missed him. I could feel Dad smiling.

" I missed you too" Dad said. I let go of him, then I heard someone landing behind us. I turned and saw Nod and Ronin. Nod smiled at me. I smiled back. Then out of nowhere Ozzie, now small, goes running toward Nod. She jumps and throws Nod into the ground. Ozzie started giving him kisses. Nod started laughing. I laughed too.

" Ozzie, no kisses" I laughed.

" I think she likes me" Nod said. I smiled at him. " Aaww she is kind of cute. Now the last time a saw you, you tried to eat me." Nod said to Ozzie. I laughed. I turned a saw Dad giving me the look he gives me when I'm talking with Nod.

" What?" I said. He smiled.

" Oh is nothing, is just that umm... Do you guys are finally something or what?" Dad said. I tilted my head.

" What do you mean by ' finally'?" I asked. He looked a little embarrassed.

" Well you guys talked a lot on the camera and well you know... I'm not good at this M.K." Dad said. I smiled at him.

" Well, yeah dad were... A thing." I said, shyly. He smiled at me.

" You're not a little girl anymore." Dad said. I looked at him sadly, but hugged him.

" I love you, dad" I whispered. I could feel him smiling.

" I love you too M.K." Dad said, and he hugged me tighter. We let go and I turned to Nod. He and Queen Jinny were playing with Ozzie, while Ronin stood there laughing. Queen Jinny tooked Ozzie in her arms.

" Aww your poor little thing, she is really injured... Mmm I have an idea." Queen Jinny said. She put Ozzie on the floor and put her fingers in her temples. Then Ozzie started glowing and then he stopped. I looked at Ozzie. She had four paws and her eye was ok. I smiled the widest smiled ever.

" Ozzie, you're fix... I mean ok" Dad said. Ozzie barked. " And you're not deaf either" Dad said. I was still shocked. Then Ozzie looked at me and ran toward me. I grabbed her in arms.

" Oh Ozzie, you're alright!" I squealed. Then Ozzie started kissing me. " Ozziee, no kisses." I said. Nod laughed at me. I gave him a look and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Ronin. I put Ozzie on the ground. "Hey Ozzie, go to Ronin. Go, go to Ronin" Ozzie barked and run toward Ronin. Ronin eyes widen.

" Oh no no." Ronin said, but Ozzie jump and throw him to the ground and started kissing him. Nod and I started laughing like crazy, but mostly Nod.

" You... Should... Have seen your face" Nod said, still laughing. Ronin rolled his eyes.

" Ha ha really funny" Ronin mocked. " Besides" He took Ozzie in his arms. " She is not bad at all" Ronin said. Dad, Queen Jinny, Flora and Ronin started playing with Ozzie. Nod tried to calm himself, he had a really bad laughing attack. I walked toward him.

" So...umm Dad knows" I said. Nod tooked a deep breath and looked at me.

" Is he ok with it?" He asked, a little nervous. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

" Yeah, well actually he was waiting. He asked if we finally had a thing." I said, a little embarrassed. Nod looked a little embarrassed too. He rubs the back of his neck.

" Was it that obvious?" He asked. I nodded.

" Looks like it" I said, embarrassed. Nod smiled. And so did I. Then Ronin came toward us.

" Well we must go. Don't want to keep the kingdom worried." Ronin said. Ronin whistled and the hummingbirds landed in front of us, so did the leafmen. Dad eyes widen.

" Oh wow this... This is amazing." Dad said. Then I remember something.

" Umm Ronin. Dad wants to know how the hummingbirds respond to your whistle" I said. Ronin smiled.

" Well, we train 4 hours a day. We take some leafmen and they whistle to their birds. Then they keep doing it for a month until the bird start responding to their owners whistle." Ronin said. Dad eyes widen.

" Wow now that's a pretty good technique" Dad said. I giggled.

" Now this leafmen will take you and Ozzie to Moonhaven" Ronin said, while giving Ozzie to Dad. Dad hop on the hummingbird behind the leafmen, while he hold Ozzie in his other hand. I hop behind Nod and looked at Dad.

" Ready, dad?" I asked. Dad nodded.

" I think so" Dad said. Then we all lift up, with my Dad screaming a little. I laughed. Dad hold on tightly to the leafmen, almost taking his breath away.

" Dad, let the leafmen breath." I said. Dad noticed and stopped holding so tightly, the leafmen gasped.

" Ops Sorry my bad." Dad said. I giggled. After a few moments, we landed in Moonhaven, with Dad eyes popping out of his head. He was greeted by so many Jinn people. He got on pretty well with Mub and Grub, but he got on well the most with Nim Galuu. I smiled. He was soo happy to be here. And so did I.


	23. Breakfast Feast

_**Hey guys! Umm this is now coming to an end :'( I just wanted to say that today at 8pm The Final Chapter of Epic 2: Mandrake returns will be release. Stay tune. Love you guys! XOXOXO**_

* * *

Chapter 23: Breakfast Feast

Dad and I are staying in the palace. Queen Jinny gave us a room, but mostly an apartment, to live in. Dad didn't stop poking and studying their stuff. I started to giggle. Then Dad started squealing when he saw the kitchen and the bathroom. He didn't stopped talking fast, but when he saw the clothes, he started to laugh. He then change and started jumping up and down. He keeps saying ' I'm finally part of it' I couldn't stop laughing. I told Dad that tomorrow we were going to Queen Jinny's house for breakfast and that Flora will teach how to cook food from here. He started jumping up and down again. Then we both went to bed, we were really exhausted, especially me. I fought boggans and killed their King, it still haunt me. I mean I did the right thing, but killing someone is still shocking. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to find my Dad still poking the Jinn stuff. I smiled.

" Good morning, Dad" I said. Dad jumped.

" Oh, Good Morning M.K... I just couldn't control myself. This things are amazing and outstanding." Dad said, excited. I giggled.

" Glad you're enjoying yourself Dad." I said. Dad smiled.

" All thanks to you, M.K." Dad said, proudly. I smiled at him and went for a hug. I hug Dad tightly.

" I love you, Dad" I said.

" Love you too M.K." Dad said. We let go of each other. Then I remember something.

" Well Dad better get change, you don't want to miss your first Jinn breakfast, right?" I asked. Dad eyes widen.

" Oh right, I better get change." Dad went flying to his room. I laughed. I went to my room and got change too. I couldn't stop smiling. I'm part of this world. I still couldn't believe it. It was the best thing that ever happened to me, and best of all I didn't have to talk to Nod through some screen. I couldn't wait to see Nod, and the others of course. Queen Jinny was having feast, well breakfast feast, with all of us, including Nim Galuu. I haven't seen him in a long time. I really did miss him and his shows and everything. After I changed, I went to the living room and saw Ozzie on the couch.

" Good morning, Ozzie" I said. Ozzie barked and ran toward me. I scratch her behind the ear. " Sleep well Ozzie" She barked. " Good girl" I stood up and saw my Dad leave his room.

" Ready Dad?" I asked. Dad nodded.

" I was born to be ready" Dad said. I laughed and grab his hand.

" Come on. You too Ozzie" I said. Ozzie barked. I opened the door, I let Ozzie out and went downstairs to Queen Jinny's house. As we walked Jinn people started greeting us, including Ozzie. Dad and I greeted back. Dad was getting so much respect and love from the Jinn people, it surprised me but also made me happy. Ozzie was kind of the attention of the kids, because when she got here every Jinn kid went crazy with her. We passed the Great Chamber, which I had to grab Dad's hand so he could keep up with me. When we enter the violet's forest, Dad's eyes pop out of his head.

" This is so… Beautiful" Dad said. I smiled.

" Sure is" a familiar voice said. Dad jumped. I turn and saw Nod and Ronin. I could tell it was Nod who spoke, because of the smile he gave me. I smiled at both of them. They both smiled back. Dad smiled too.

" Good morning M.K. and Professor" Ronin said, smiling. Ozzie bark when she saw Ronin. Ronin laughed. " You too Ozzie." Ozzie barked.

" Good Morning Ronin" Dad and I said together.

" Good Morning M.K. and you too Professor" Nod said. Ozzie barked again. Nod laughed and knelt down beside Ozzie. " And you too Ozzie" Nod said while scratching Ozzie behind the ear. He stood up and looked at me. I blushed a little and smiled. Nod smiled my favorite smile.

" Good Morning Nod" Dad said, smiling. I waved at Nod, smiling. Dad and Ronin looked at each other and grinned. Nod and I gave them both a look. Ronin shrugged and Dad just smiled, an you'll-understand-later smile. I sighed.

" Well let's keep moving. Don't want to keep the Queen waiting" Ronin said. Ozzie barked and followed Ronin. Dad and I nodded. Ronin, Dad and Ozzie walked together, with Ronin telling Dad how they made their swords. I could tell Ronin was enjoying himself, which surprised me but I like it. Nod and I looked at each other, we both blushed. Then Nod took my hand and squeeze it.

" Let's just forget about them, alright" Nod said. I nodded.

" Alright, but I don't think Ronin will give up that easy" I said. Nod laughed, embarrassed and worried. He rubbed the back of his neck.

" Yeah, you should have seen him this morning. He didn't stop, so I had to give him a nodgie to shut him up" Nod laughed. I laughed too.

" And you wonder why you always get into trouble" I teased. He gave me a very-funny look. I chuckled. I took his hand and jerked my head toward Queen Jinny's house. " Come on, before Ronin starts mocking you for been late" I said. He laughed, a nervous laugh. We walked toward Queen Jinny's house and we keep up with Ronin, Dad and Ozzie. The two exchange looks and smiled. Nod and I knew exactly what that meant. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We giggled a little. Then Ronin knock on Queen Jinny's door and she appeared in the doorway. Her smile was wide as yesterday.

" Oh Goody you're here and I'm glad you came here Professor and-" Queen Jinny was interrupted by Ozzie's bark. She gasps and smiled. "Ozzie you're here! Oh come on little fella" She stretched her arms and Ozzie jumped in them. Ozzie started kissing Queen Jinny, which made her laugh. " Oh Ozzie I missed you too... Oh sorry, please come in" Queen Jinny said. We all enter and saw that we weren't the only ones here. Nim Galuu, Grub and Mub were here. Nod gave a groan when he saw Mub. I gave his hand a squeeze.

" Don't worry I'll be here" I said. Nod smiled.

" If he lets you sit beside me" Nod laughed. I laughed too, but a little nervous. Nim got up and walked toward us.

" Well isn't the stomper and the leafmen. Let's just say I knew it will happen" Nim said. We both blushed a little. Nim smiled at me. " It's been a long time, kid." Nim said. I smiled.

"I missed you too Nim" I said.

" And yet you didn't pay me a visit" Nim joked. I tried to give him an innocent look. Nim chuckle. " Nah, is ok. You were busy. I keep track of was going on in the forest, remember?" Nim said. I nodded and smiled.

" Yeah, I know" I said. Nim smiled and turn around to say hi to my Dad. I smiled to myself. Then someone came out of nowhere and I didn't have to look to know who it was.

" What's going on, baby girl? Had a good beauty sleep?" Mub asked. I rolled my eyes.

" I'm fine Mub and yes I did sleep well" I said, laughed a little. Mub winked at me and turn to Nod.

" Well, _leafboy_, I guess we got on the wrong foot. Let's say this never happen, alright" Mub said, a little sad but you could tell he was trying to play cool, literally. Nod's eyes widen in surprise, so did mine. Then Nod came back to reality and spoke.

" Alright, _slick_, this never happen" Nod said. Mub nodded and whispered to Nod.

" But I'm still calling her baby girl" Mub whispered and turned around. Nod looked confused and shocked. I giggled. Nod looked at me and I stopped giggling. He sighed.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him anymore." Nod said. I smiled at him. He smiled my favorite smile. Grub came toward us.

" Good Morning Nod and M.K. Had a nice sleep? No boggans signs,right?" Grub asked. I giggled a little. Nod chuckle a little.

" Yeah everything is fine, Grub. Keep up the good work" Nod said. Grub nodded, proudly. I looked at Nod, he was smirking. I rolled my eyes. We walked to the dining table, and luckily,we got to sit together. Dad and Ronin exchange looks again. Nod and I sighed. Since when they get along so well? But at least they get along, but who thought it was because of us. I let those thoughts fly away. Flora came with the food and put it on the table. She noticed me and walked toward me.

" Hi M.K." Flora said, while giving me a hug. She then noticed Nod. " Oh Hi Nod. How are you feeling?" She asked, a little worried.

" Still kind of dizzy, but I'm alright." Nod said. She smiled at him.

" Well I'm glad you're ok" She said. She smiled at both of us and went to sit beside her daughter. " Ok now I think our guest should eat first" Flora said. Dad eyes widen and he took a honey sandwich. He tooked a bite and his eyes widen. He swallowed.

" This is… amazing. Haha is soo good" Dad said. Everybody laughed and started eating. Dad, Ronin and Nim were talking about the forest and well everything Dad wanted to know. Flora, Grub and Mub were talking about the pods they were taking care of and everything. Queen Jinny, Nod and I talked about things we could do to Ozzie. Ozzie got the hearts of Nod and Queen Jinny, they went crazy for her. We were all talking, when we heard Mub scream. Ozzie was giving him kisses.

" Get this slimy thing off me." Mub screamed. We all started to laugh, especially Nod.

" Yeah, like he is the slimy one" Nod said. Mub narrowed his eyes at Nod. Nod shrugged. Then Mub started to laugh.

" OH no… Hahaha… I'm ticklish… Hahaha" Mub laughed. Ozzie started tickling Mub. We all started to laughed and joke around. This was the best day ever. I was with everybody I love. I smiled to myself. This was the start of my new life.

* * *

_**Remember, The Final Chapter will be release at 8pm today. Love you! XOXOXO**_


	24. A New Life

_**Well, this is it guys. The Final Chapter is here. Enjoy :D**_

* * *

Chapter 24: A New Life

A week had passed since we left the Stomper world. Dad has spent his time in Nim's Galuu place, reading the past of the forest. Dad and Nim got along so well, that Nim ask Dad about his adventures of trying to find the Jinn world. Dad told him and Nim was so impressed that he made Friday's, Storytelling Friday's with a Stomper. The Jinn kids love Dad's story of him been a stomper and trying to find the Jinn world. I was so proud of Dad. Meanwhile, when Dad was at Nim's I was in the training session with Nod. He taught some advanced sword moves, since I defeated those boggans he thinks I'm ready for an advanced level. After that Ronin takes me to the archery session to learn archery. I gotta admit that sword fighting is much easier, for me I guess. You have to check the wing and your target and well is kind of difficult. Also Nod has been teaching me some cool flying moves and everything. We been spending a lot of time together, which makes Ronin mock Nod and Dad giving me the looks, but that doesn't stop us. I'm so glad I have Nod. I don't know what I'll do without him.

One day, Nod was teaching me some flying moves. I was trying to make this move, when I fell off my saddle.

" Aaah!" I screamed. Then something grabs me and I open my eyes to see Nod smiling.

" I got you" Nod said. I smiled at him.

" I know" I said. I leaned and kissed him soft on the lips. He laughed, and then he looked at me.

" There's something I want to show you" Nod said. I gave him a suspicious look.

"I wonder what it is" I said, suspicious. Nod laughed.

" Well then you better put your arms around me" Nod grinned. I giggled. I hold Nod's shoulder and throw myself behind him. I put my arms around his waist, which made him smile. We fly over a thousand of trees, and also Moonhaven. I looked at Nod.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" You'll see" Nod grinned. I looked at him suspicious. Then we landed on a tree branch. Nod hop off and help me down. I looked around us. We were surrounded by trees. Why would Nod bring me here?

" Nod, what I'm I supposed to see?" I asked.

" This is not what I wanted to show you" Nod said. He smiled at me and held his hand. I looked at him, suspicious, but I took his hand. Then Nod jumped from branch to branch until we were on the top of the tree. We landed on a giant leaf. Then Nod walked to the edge of the leaf.

" But this is what I wanted to show you" Nod said. I looked up and my eyes widen. We were looking at all, but all of Moonhaven. The sunlight was on the kingdom, which made it almost glow. I could see the Jinn people talking and going shopping and everything. I could see the leafmen train, the Jinn kids play and also the leafmen guarding the palace. I could everything, but everything from here.

" Its… beautiful." I finally said. Nod put his arm around my waist.

" I'm glad you like it" Nod said. I turn to look at him.

" Since when I don't like the places you take me to" I said, raising an eyebrow. Nod laughed.

" Yeah, well I don't know. I just like seen you happy and everything you know." Nod said. I smiled at him.

" You make me happy" I said. Nod smiled and kissed me. He laughed.

" You make me happy too" Nod said. I blushed and giggled. Nod and I sat on the giant leaf, looking at the whole kingdom. Nod put his arm around my shoulder and I put my head on his shoulder. We were in silence for a few moments, the I decided to break the silence.

" You know Nod, I'm so glad I can call this place home." I said. I felt Nod smiling and he chuckle a little.

" I'm glad that you're here with me" Nod said. I looked at him and smiled.

" Me too." I said. I leaned and kissed Nod. We both laughed and put our foreheads together. Then I looked at the sky, it was sun fall.

" We should leave, is getting late." I said. Nod looked at the sky and nodded.

" Alright" Nod said. He kissed me and he got up. He help me get up and looked at me. " How about we have a race?" Nod said. I smiled at him.

" You're on" I said. I whistle and my bird appeared in front of me, I hop on. Nod whistle and his bird appeared too. He hops on and smiled at me.

" You know I'm gonna win, right?" Nod said. I gave him a look.

" You never Know" I said. Nod smiled and looked at Moonhaven.

" 1…2…3" Nod said. We both fly as fast as we can. Nod and I laughed the entire race. We landed on the river he took me 2 weeks ago. Nod won, obviously. I ran toward him and kissed him. This was are only place to be alone, and the only place where we were close to home. So if it was late we could come here and have some privacy. Nod and I stayed there for a long time. It was like a dream come true. I'm so glad I decided to stay and I can't wait to see where my new life takes me.

_**I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have followed me and has stick till the end of this Fanfic. I'm so sad that this has come to an end. This is the best thing that ever happen to me, so I'm kind of depressed. Thank you for all of your reviews and everything. Special thanks to: BigTimeEpic, ****Wolfheart929, xPaperheartsx, Beaver and the Guests for the wonderful reviews and support :D Thank you all! Love you guys 4ever! XOXOXO**_

_**This song is one that you all love and know about. Thank you for been great fans! Love you!**_

**_I'm the matriarch of your land_**  
**_When you need to take my hand_**  
**_Come into my arms, I'll keep you safe from harm_**  
**_I'll keep your precious heart_**

**_Some people try to drag you down_**  
**_Take it from me, stand and be proud_**  
**_You're a warrior_**  
**_You're my warrior_**

**_Be who you are_**  
**_Be who you are_**  
**_Know that life holds more than what you see_**  
**_Rise up little man rise up little man_**

**_Fight for you and me_**  
**_Look into my eyes and believe_**  
**_Little one we will fight, we will fight_**  
**_Little woman we will fight, we will rise_**  
**_I see you and me_**  
**_Take my hand and we_**  
**_We will stand we will fight, we will fight_**  
**_We will stand and together we will rise_**

**_They'll burn you at the stake if you_**  
**_Don't act like they want you to_**  
**_But baby be yourself_**  
**_Do good and help the world_**

**_Be who you are_**  
**_Be who you are_**  
**_Know that life holds more than what you see_**  
**_Rise up little man rise up little man_**

**_Fight for you and me_**  
**_Look into my eyes and believe_**  
**_Little one we will fight, we will fight_**  
**_Little woman we will fight, we will rise_**  
**_I see you and me_**  
**_Take my hand and we_**  
**_We will stand we will fight, we will fight_**  
**_We will stand and together we will rise_**

**_Rise up, rise up little man_**  
**_Don't be scared I'm holding your hand_**  
**_Know that life holds more than_**  
**_What we see and what we get_**

**_Rise up, rise up little woman_**  
**_Don't be afraid to risk it all_**  
**_Know that life holds more than_**  
**_What we see and what we get, I will_**

**_Fight for you and me_**  
**_Look into my eyes and believe_**  
**_Little one we will fight, we will fight_**  
**_Little woman we will fight, we will rise_**  
**_I see you and me_**  
**_Take my hand and we_**  
**_We will stand we will fight, we will fight_**  
**_We will stand and together we will rise _**

**_ Thank You :D XOXOXOXO_**


End file.
